A Torturous Affair
by DC Lady
Summary: Ra’s al Guhl wants something the Justice League has and is willing to sacrifice the Dark Knight in order to possess it.
1. Chapter 1

**A Torturous Affair**

_by DC Lady_

**_  
Rating: _**MA

**_Synopsis:_ **Ra's al Guhl wants something the Justice League has and is willing to sacrifice the Dark Knight in order to possess it.

**_Disclaimer:_** All of the characters in this story are owned by DC.

_**Author's Note:**_ Both animated and comic continuities are used in this story. Spoilers for "Starcrossed" are also included. Please forgive all occurrences of character assassination.

This story is **not** a continuation of my "Under The Shadows Of A Portrait" series. It is a 'stand-alone' fic.

Thanks to HeyBats and Athena Phoenix for their beta expertise.

* * *

He replayed the evening in his mind, finding it difficult to control the emotions that tonight's conversation with her was intended to alleviate. The emotional control he'd carefully maintained over the years had slipped on more than one occasion in her presence. Despite his obvious longing, he decided that Batman could no longer afford the distraction and earlier this evening, he'd told her so.

Gotham's misty nights had always soothed the raging emotions that stirred within him. But, tonight there was no reprieve to be found and as the roof's gravelly surface crunched beneath his boots he silently cursed her reaction and the feelings that stirred within him as a result. Surprisingly, she did not get angry as he'd thought she would…as he had hoped she would. If she had gotten angry it would have made it easier to walk away and force his feelings into the recesses of his mind once again. Instead, she gracefully accepted his words, even smiling when he'd lamely told her that he wanted to remain friends

Patrol. Gotham. The mission. This was what he wanted - no, it was what he _needed_. So, why couldn't he stop thinking of her?

Frustrated with the lack of activity in the city - activity he'd counted on to provide an outlet to vent his frustration – he contacted Oracle and informed her of his plans to head home.

He raised the grapple towards its target; however, he paused as the glimpse of a shadow caught his attention. Keeping a steady hand he turned slightly, calling upon his highly trained senses to determine the potential danger. His training paid off a moment later as the breeze stirred a familiar scent – Channel No. 5 mixed with a exotic hint of dried orchids and lavender. Dropping the grapple gun to his side he spoke. "What do you want, Talia?"

"Do I have to have a reason to see you, beloved?" The daughter of the Demon's Head stepped out from the shadows. She casually sashayed closer to the Dark Knight, stopping when he signaled that she'd approached close enough.

Seeing Talia brought back a rush of memories. Memories of love and betrayal. His already foul mood worsened. "I'll ask once more, what do you want?"

"I've come to issue a warning. My father is aware of certain Thanagarian technology that is in the possession of the Justice League. He will stop at nothing to possess it."

Batman's features betrayed nothing. "And you tell me this because…"

"Don't toy with me, beloved. I am trying to protect you. I will always protect you against my father."

"It makes no difference. He will not get what he seeks. I will make certain of it." Batman turned and lifted his grapple gun at its target.

Talia rushed to his side and grabbed his arm. "Beloved, you do not understand. He believes this technology will allow him to accomplish all he has striven for these many years. He is a man possessed. I fear for your safety."

"As well you should, my daughter." Ra's al Guhl stated as he stepped out from his own shadow on the roof. It wasn't often that the Batman was taken by surprise. Then again, Talia had a way of distracting him that only Diana surpassed. Still, Batman had to give him credit - Ra's al Guhl had obviously had developed – and employed - a few stealth skills of his own.

The older man cupped Talia's chin in his hand in a fatherly gesture, however his features betrayed no emotional attachment to his progeny. He settled his gaze once more on his opponent. "She must love you more than I ever gave her credit, Detective, to risk my wrath for this treasonous offense."

"What do you want?" Batman growled, slipping into a defensive stance as Ra's had never been one for small talk.

"Exactly what my daughter has told you. Thanagarian technology. More specifically, I want the schematics for the defensive shield."

Batman remained impassive. "Everything was destroyed from the Watchtower impact. Nothing was salvageable."

"Ah but, I know the truth. Did your insider not provide access to their computers and download the information before the weapon was destroyed? Don't take me for a fool, Detective."

Batman smirked. "Your sources are wrong. But, even if they were correct, surely you realize I would never willingly hand it over to you?"

"I thought as much." Ra's grinned, then touched a button on the lapel of his jacket; obviously a signal to his followers. "In fact I would have been disappointed if you had."

A helicopter suddenly roared overhead. Batman was impressed as he swiveled to observe its approach. The rotor blades employed an airfoil design that rendered the sound of its approach as ambient noise to a casual observer. Only when the machine was directly overhead did the noise turned deafening. The pilot expertly settled the craft on the helipad, all the while training the machine guns and rocket pods directly towards him.

Batman smirked at Ra's as if to chide the man for thinking that the display was sufficient to intimidate him, and then regretted the smirk when two identical machines appeared on either side of him. "All of this for me? I'm flattered." He muttered, surreptitiously trying to open his comm. link to the Watchtower.

"Don't waste your time." Ra's sneered. "We carry our own dampening fields. Your communicator is useless."

Batman's senses alerted him to the sudden change in air pressure, but his reflexes weren't fast enough to stop the dart that penetrated the exposed skin of his face. The effect of its contents was immediate. Batman sank to his knees, his eyes locked on Talia - an unspoken question etched on his face - another betrayal?

"Father, please." Talia pleaded. "What will you do to him?"

"Daughter, if you value his well being, you will do as you are told," Ra's warned.

She stared back at him, deliberating how far he was willing to go to stop her. 'Far enough' she thought, then backed away.

* * *

J'onn slipped into his seat in the Watchtower's conference room. "When was he last seen?" he asked.

"Seven days ago," the younger man replied, already sitting.

Superman paced the room as they questioned the young hero. "You think he encountered a problem on patrol?"

"He must have. He told Oracle he was calling it an early night. But he never made it home."

"Do you know of any cases he may have been working on?" the Green Lantern questioned.

"Minor stuff that I already checked out. All dead ends," he answered. "I checked with Arkham on possible escapes, but nothing. Everyone is exactly where they should be. He just disappeared. I need your help."

"You did the right thing by coming here, Nightwing." Superman placed a reassuring hand on the shoulder of Batman's son. Then, turning to his teammate he continued. "J'onn, you and I will go to Gotham City and conduct a telepathic scan. Maybe that will give us a clue to his whereabouts."

_**To be continued**_


	2. Chapter 2

Because of the way formats I am forced to incorporate the following:

Italics Bruce's thoughts  
Centered portions of the fic Bruce's fantasies

* * *

**A Torturous Affair**  
_by DC Lady_

The sound that reverberated throughout the cold, darkened room was deafening. The pulsing of the endless rhythm numbed his senses - plummeting him into a world of surreal illusions. The room was nothing more than a torturous dungeon with the telling signs of recent use; the previous occupants' bloody remnants hung by manacles a few feet to his left. As he surveyed the remains, he blew out a breath. The room was kept barely above freezing making the moisture in his exhalation visible in the cool damp air.

The heavy metal door creaked open and light flooded the entryway, illuminating one of the numerous guards whose job description was to make his life a living hell. The guard picked up a bucket he had put down in order to open the massive door with both hands, then dumped its contents onto him. When the cold liquid hit his naked body, his systems responded by going into shock, drawing the valuable blood supply away from his limbs into his trunk to avoid hypothermia. He knew how to deal with the discomfort - mind over matter - but each day the anticipation of this routine became torture within itself.

He stood exposed with his arms and legs shackled to the cold stone wall, shivering uncontrollably. But, he made no sound. He would not give them that satisfaction.

"Good morning, Detective." Ra's Al Ghul entered the room behind the guard. Two steps later he stood in front of Batman.

Silence.

"Still not talking, I see. I expected as much. But, all of this is necessary, I do assure you." Ra's gloated. "You will realize this soon enough." He spun on his heels and walked out of the room.

_How did Ra's know about the technology? I wouldn't be surprised if Ra's was originally 'in bed' with the Thanagarians when their armada first arrived. That would explain the toys that he has accumulated - those helicopters are not readily available to just anyone. _

_I have yet to figure out an escape route. I've escaped these bonds twice now and was quickly apprehended by his goons. Whatever surveillance he's employed its invisible to the naked eye. I am now bound on all four extremities with concentric bands of anodized titanium. It's non-conductive to the electrical charges but the bands are released by a remote that triggers the magnetic locks. It's an ingenious design, especially with the mercury balances pressure switches that trigger an electrical current if I shift in the bands more than an inch. There has got to be a means of escape, but I have yet to determine how. _

_I must find a way to stop him. I have only one tool at my disposal- my mind. But, first, I must concentrate and command my body's responses against the cold before hypothermia sets in. _

He began a series of breathing exercises first developed by a Yogi in Kashmir, forcing his tired mind to overcome the autonomic signals sent out by his hypothalamus.The exercise was a mental exercise in neuro-cybernetics; forcing the body to believeit is doing something other than what it perceives as reality.

_I have to envision a time when I was safe and warm. _

_**"Hey Bruce, come on in. The water feels great," twelve-year-old Dick Grayson encouraged his guardian. Wayne Manor's Olympic-sized pool proved a welcome respite from the heat of Gotham City's humid summer day. **_

_**"Mmhmm," Bruce managed as he dozed in the afternoon sun. **_

_**"Aw, come on. You're no fun. You just gonna lie there all day?" **_

_**Giving no answer, Bruce knew it was a matter of time before Dick would develop a plan to get him out of his chaise lounge. His senses remained alert as he baked in the sun, listening as drops of water hit the ground, warning him of a possible attack. As a shadow crossed his face, he felt the child's breath as he leaned in closer, obviously checking to see if his guardian was indeed asleep. Taking the opportunity Dick just handed him, Bruce grabbed his surprised ward and tossed him over his shoulder. **_

_**Dick giggled uncontrollably trying helplessly to wiggle free from the Batman's vise-like grip. Walking to the pool's edge, Bruce tickled Dick's sides as punishment for interrupting his nap, finally throwing the young boy into the pool. **_

_**The older man watched and stood ready for possible retaliation from his jokester partner. Then, to his horror, Dick settled at the bottom of the pool, unmoving except for the natural flow of his limbs, keeping rhythm with the pool's soft waves. He dove into the water, grabbed the boy by his waist and swam back up to the surface. **_

_**"Dick...Dick, are you all right?" he asked holding Dick's head out of the water. Dick slowly opened his eyes then spat water into Bruce's face, giggling uncontrollably once again. **_

_**"Gotcha, Bruce! Oh man! You shoulda seen your face," Dick laughed then got a good look at the face that now looked at him. **_

_**"Uh oh!" Dick exclaimed as he swam at a record pace to the other end of the pool with Bruce close behind. **_

_**Reaching his wayward ward, Bruce grabbed the boy and lifted him in the air, throwing him again into the water. An epic water fight ensued.**_

Bruce slumped against his shackles, gaining temporary relief against the near-freezing conditions as his body re-heated itself. The shivering that controlled him slowed considerably. The summer memory gave both his physical and spiritual being the stamina needed to survive this round of torture.

* * *

Gotham's cruel winter wind had no effect on the two Justice League superheroes as they canvassed the city in search of their missing teammate. J'onn telepathically scanned the city for any trace of Batman's consciousness while Superman used his x-ray vision, leaving no stone unturned. 

The Watchtower's communications transmitter suddenly beeped an alert. Activating the device hidden behind his ear, Superman answered the call. "Superman."

"Why didn't you tell me?" an angry Wonder Woman asked.

"We just found out ourselves a short time ago."

"When a core member of the Justice League is missing, I'd think that it would be important enough to contact me, regardless of when you found out," she stated, her anger rising. "What are your coordinates? I will transport to your location now."

"J'onn just concluded a scan of the city. Meet us at the Batcave. Superman out." He ended the transmission.

J'onn grinned. "She sounded upset."

"Yes, she did," Superman returned. He didn't like bearing the brunt of the Amazon's chastisement.

"We should have informed her. After all, she and Bruce are good 'friends'," he said, emphasizing the word _friends_.

Superman looked the Martian in the eye then returned. "They _are_ just friends, J'onn. They decided not to pursue a romantic relationship." Diana had informed Clark of her conversation with Bruce. Her hurt and disappointment was obvious to the Man of Steel.

J'onn nodded. "That may be so, but their feelings for each other are deep. She is worried and frankly, so am I."

"I'm worried too." Superman muttered, bowing his head in exasperation.

"There is nothing more to be learned here," J'onn gently told his teammate.

Superman reluctantly nodded his agreement, knowing they lacked the evidence to solve this mystery. "Let's get back to the cave. We need to plan our next move."

* * *

Bruce awoke to the creaking of the metal door, then the sudden flood of light. The man arrived dressed for the occasion; a plastic overcoat to protect his clothes against the splatter of blood, rubber gloves and boots for protection against electrocution. 

He was expecting his arrival. Had mentally prepared himself. He was ready.

_My torturer has arrived. I catch his gaze and glare directly into his soul in defiance. It is blacker than my own. A grin spreads across my lips on its own volition; daring my tormentor to give me his best shot. It is an unspoken competition between us to see if I can be broken. I will not give up._

_I realize they are filming me. The goal: to blackmail the League into submission. I must use this situation to my advantage. If I know Dick, he will view all messages from Ra's personally to look for possible clues. Electric shock is unpleasant to say the least, but I cannot retreat into my fantasy world this time. I must remain alert and send a message I know that Dick will decipher. I must make my wishes known in order to lessen the guilt they will carry when the inevitable occurs. _

_He stands directly in front of me. The crackling of the electrical currents echo throughout the room. Lifting the device he touches my throat. My head hits the wall behind me and I gasp for air. I see stars, but recover quickly._

_I face him again. He waits a full minute; taunting me. He lowers the device to my chest. He touches me and the currents rattle through my body once again. I use the pain to send the message to my son. _

_One full minute. The baton touches my belly. My body spasms uncontrollably. My inability to control basic bodily functions causes me to urinate, just missing my tormentor's shoes._

_The device is lowered again. The message has been sent, so I concentrate all of my efforts on blocking the pain that is coming from the next shock. _

_He touches my genitals. I stifle a scream that is forcing its way up my throat along with the bile that I vomit, leaving a sticky trail down my chest. I slump, fighting the darkness threatening my consciousness. I hear Ra's give the League his ultimatum. I smirk, taking pleasure in the fact that my message has been sent before I give in to the blackness surrounding me._

Alfred opened the secret passage leading into Batman's domain and she stepped through, waiting for her beloved's Major Domo to announce her presence. Gazing out at the cave's enormous expanse, she noticed him as he paced the floor in anticipation, then watched as he met the approaching Justice League heroes. She knew they would come to the aid of Batman – she counted on it.

The butler began his descent and she followed, listening to the heroes who were gathered.

"Did you find anything?" Nightwing asked the two superheroes as they entered the cave.

"Nothing. If he is in Gotham City, he is being held in a telepathic dampener where I cannot reach him," the Martian admitted.

"That is a possibility. It has happened before - when the Injustice Gang held him captive," Wonder Woman stated upon her transport to the cave. Talia stiffened at the Amazon's presence, pondering an intuitive reaction that stirred within her. Her gaze followed Wonder Woman as she joined the group of men. "What else do we have?" Wonder Woman questioned.

Talia's attention was again drawn to Nightwing who voiced his agitation.

"Nothing. We have absolutely nothing."

"There has to be something that we missed. He can't have just disappeared." Superman expressed his own agitation.

Alfred cleared his throat, interrupting the heroes' speculations about Bruce's disappearance. Turning toward the sound they watched as Alfred descended the staircase with Talia behind him, her feminine form not yet identifiable to those present. "Excuse me gentlemen…and lady," he added when he noticed Wonder Woman. "We have a visitor." Alfred moved aside and Talia stepped forward.

"My father has him." Talia descended the remaining steps stopping in front of Nightwing.

His eyes narrowed in anger. "Talia, you've got some nerve. Where is he?" Nightwing demanded.

"I do not know. But, I've come to offer my assistance."

Wonder Woman moved to face Talia. "Who is this woman?" she asked, her gaze never leaving Talia's.

"Miss Diana, this is Talia Head - Al Ghul, actually, daughter of Ra's Al Ghul, Master Bruce's nemesis," Alfred introduced.

"Why would you want to help? You are his enemy?" Wonder Woman asked, confused.

"I never was, and never shall be, my beloved's enemy. This is the work of my father," Talia explained to the group present.

Talia's suspicions were confirmed when Wonder Woman's eyes narrowed in jealousy and contempt.

"Beloved?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"Talia is an ex-flame of Bruce's," Nightwing informed her and then turned to Talia. "And I certainly would put you in the classification of enemy. You betrayed him."

"Do you really want to rehash old arguments or do you want to find Bruce?" She handed a computer disk to Nightwing.

"What's this?"

"My father sent it to me. He wanted me to hand deliver it to the Justice League."

"So you _are_ working for your father." Superman folded his arms in judgment.

"Hello, Superman. So good to see you again," Talia greeted with a trace of sarcasm evident in her voice. "I am merely delivering the disk. I intend to help you. If my father believes that I am working for him, it may make it easier to rescue Bruce."

Dick inserted the disk into the massive Cray computer. The Demon's Head filled the screen.

"Greetings Justice League. By now you are aware that your colleague is missing. His future health and continued wellbeing rests entirely in your hands," Ra's began.

"The Earth is dying. Wars encompass our world with weapons of mass destruction readily available. While governments wage war the land is being destroyed. Vegetative life is no longer able to take root in radioactive soil. I've made it my life's mission to protect the earth and I am asking for your help." Ra's proclaimed.

When he continued with his demands his voice displayed genuine admiration. "These are desperate times which therefore, call for desperate measures. I hold the Detective in the highest esteem. He is a man like no other. Yet, the demands of my mission must not be forsaken for just one life. The world is at stake, making his sacrifice a noble one."

A collective gasp echoed through the cave as the camera revealed Bruce, stripped naked and chained to the wall. He squinted, trying to adjust to the sudden flood of light. He was angry and glared at his captors, unwilling to submit to their torturous demands. Ra's grinned, relishing in the victory of the Batman's capture.

As the camera scanned the room, a modern-day torture chamber was revealed. "I needn't tell you what will be done if you do not comply with my demands."

A guard walked into the room carrying a bucket. Throwing ice water onto the Dark Knight, the cave's occupants watched as Batman began to shiver.

"You are to turn over the Thanagarian defensive shield technology you absconded with during the invasion. If you do not, you will watch your friend die a rather gruesome death." Ra's paused allowing his message to be clearly understood.

"When the information is received, my army will begin constructing the shield. The Detective will remain my prisoner until the shield is completed and we are safely within its confines. Talia will give you the computer address that you are to use to upload the data. Each day that passes without this technology in my possession will be torturous for your colleague." The massive screen went black upon the completion of Ra's al Ghul's message to the League.

"What is this technology that he wants?" Nightwing asked Superman.

"The defensive shield that was built to supposedly protect Earth against the Gordanian invasion. We discovered that the Thanagarians were going use it to activate the hyper space bypass weapon that would destroy Earth." He rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

Talia watched Nightwing with intense fascination. 'He is truly his father's son,' she mused, recognizing the same expressions she'd seen on Bruce's face on countless occasions. Although their bond was not born of blood, it was certainly formed of affection, as was evident by his actions.

"I thought it was destroyed when Bruce crashed the Watchtower into it?" Nightwing moved closer.

Superman met Dick's glare. "It was. But Hawkgirl gave us the computerized records when she realized the Thanagarians' mission. We had planned to rebuild the shield to help protect Earth against future invasions." He paused.

J'onn stepped forward. "I am not familiar with Ra's al Ghul. What would he do with a defensive shield?" he questioned.

"Ra's mission is to rid the world of its pollutants and rebuild it with him as ruler. His own Utopia," Nightwing began then turned to Talia. "Can you shed some light on what Ra's plans for the shield?" he asked.

"Before the Thanagarians were defeated by the Justice League, my father made them an offer - a Lazarus pit for technology. He has become a powerful man with the help of the Thanagarians. He intends on making the Amazon Rain Forest his kingdom, using Thanagarian weapons to conquer the region, then using the shield as protection against the Justice League." Talia explained.

"He could then expand the shield to cover other territory that he plans on conquering. I don't think he'll be satisfied with just a small corner of the world," Nightwing theorized and Talia nodded in agreement.

"He's a madman," Wonder Woman interjected.

Talia faced her competition. "My father's vision is not an evil one. Is it so wrong to want to make the world a better place?" she defended.

"Why you little bitch—" Wonder Woman lunged at Talia, but Superman imposed himself between them before the Amazon could unleash her wrath.

"Don't…we need her, Diana. We have no choice."

Wonder Woman reluctantly relented, but would not keep her angry glare from Talia.

"Where is he, Talia?" Nightwing questioned.

"I do not know."

Superman moved toward her. "You must have some idea."

"He could be any number of places."

"Write them down. We'll check them all," Nightwing snapped.

Wonder Woman touched her golden lasso. "How will we know if she is telling us the truth?"

"I will know." J'onn stepped in front of Talia before Wonder Woman would be able to interrogate her with the lasso. His eyes glowed red as he established a telepathic link.

Talia instinctively backed away from the Martian's prying mind. The tickling of his psyche probed her deepest memories and read her thoughts. She initially tried to shield her mind to him, but his will was stronger than her own. She relented freely, hoping that her compliance would prove her devotion to Bruce.

She relived each moment she had spent with Bruce – remembering every touch. But Ra's was also present, his shadow casting a tumultuous burden she could not control. He had made her choose: do as he commanded or her beloved would suffer. She made her choice.

"She is telling the truth. Her affection for Bruce is pure," J'onn began, then sighed. "However, her father does have a strong hold on her and she is not to be trusted."

* * *

The sound of leather hitting flesh reverberated throughout the room with Bruce's grunts the only evidence of the pain each strike caused. Fantasy had become a tool for survival. He used his memories as comfort and his fantasy world of hopes and dreams of a life that could never be as his method to block the pain. 

_Ra's knows me well. He knows my weaknesses. He knows when and where to strike. I must compensate for those weaknesses if I am to survive. _

_Again I will take my mind to another place and time. A time when I had my family - a time when I was happy._

"_**Mom, Dad watch!" young Bruce called as he rode his bicycle without training wheels for the very first time.**_

"_**Oh, Brucie. That's wonderful. You are getting to be such a big boy," his mother exclaimed, proud of her son's accomplishment.**_

"_**Atta boy, Bruce," his father beamed jogging alongside of him, protecting his son.**_

* * *

Dick sat in the study of Wayne Manor. The image of Bruce in chains haunted him, and he had to leave the others in order to compose his thoughts 

"They're torturing him, Alfred."

Alfred's eyes widened in shock at this revelation. "What does the Demon's Head want?"

"Thanagarian shield technology. Hawkgirl gave it to Bruce during the invasion," Dick explained. "Talia believes that Ra's will torture Bruce until he gets it."

Dick watched as Alfred straightened in nervous expectation. "What was his state when you viewed the disk?" Despite his apparent efforts, Alfred's voice trembled.

Dick grinned. "He was glaring."

Alfred nodded. "He has a strong spirit," he said with pride.

"Don't I know it. But everyone has a breaking point. We need to find Bruce before Ra's discovers his." Dick stood and walked to the grandfather clock. Placing the hands of the clock in the appropriate positions he unlocked the entryway to the cave.

With his back to Alfred, he took a breath before continuing. "I'm scared, Alfred. What if we don't find him in time?" He looked hesitantly to the man he considered his grandfather.

"You will find him, young sir. Or he will find you. Don't give up on him just yet."

Nodding, Dick began his descent down the stairs.

* * *

Entering the cave, Nightwing watched as the three members of Justice League gathered around the computer. 

Upon seeing the faces of the heroes gathered in the cave, he frowned. "What's up?"

Superman took Nightwing aside. "Talia gave us the computer address. There was another video message from Ra's waiting."

"Put it on screen," Nightwing demanded.

Superman put his hand on Nightwing's shoulder, stopping him from viewing the message. "Dick, don't. We've viewed it. There is nothing to learn from the video."

"No offense, Clark, but I was trained by the world's greatest detective. I think that I can determine for myself if there is evidence to be gathered from the tape," he snapped back.

Still not releasing his grip on Dick, Superman continued. "Dick, it's graphic. You don't need to put yourself through this," he warned, then took a breath and continued softly. "We viewed it. Believe me when I say there is nothing you can learn from the message."

Pushing Superman aside, Nightwing strode to the computer terminal. He then typed the command that would display the message from Ra's Al Ghul.

Dick shivered when he saw the man's gaunt, skeletal appearance magnified by a ghostly white pallor. It was easy to surmise his job description based on the plastic coat and rubber boots alone. The man's facial crevices rose in a disturbing, and pathologically sadistic, pattern as he surveyed the table – a table filled with various surgical tools and devices.

He watched as Bruce's tormentor picked up something that resembled a baton. The man lovingly appraised the instrument then held it to the camera, taunting its viewers. Dick knew what the tool was – an electrical baton. But, this was no ordinary prod – it had a base large enough to hold massive electrical output.

Switched on, the device crackled with intensity. Dick watched as Bruce held his tormentor's gaze, a challenging grin spreading across his face. The man appeared unaffected, continuing with the job he was hired to do.

Lifting the device with his gloved hands, he began at the top, touching it at the hollow of Bruce's throat. The currents screamed and sparked at the contact while Bruce's head banged against the wall in back of him. He grimaced in pain, but said nothing.

A full minute passed. To recharge the device or build apprehension for the next shock, Dick didn't know. Bruce's torturer again raised the baton and touched the middle of his chest. His grunts echoed in Dick's head.

Again, a full minute passed. The baton moved to Bruce's abdomen. The small group gathered at the monitor watched Bruce's body as it convulsed in agony. Dick noticed as Wonder Woman turned away at the spectacle while Superman stood stoically behind him for support. J'onn was to his left, his eyes locked on Talia, who showed very little emotion. She had become accustomed to her father's methods, even if they were inflicted on her 'beloved'.

Electrical burns were beginning to form on his already battered body, turning a dark, sickly color before their eyes. Bruce gasped and fought for control, using a meditation technique Dick recognized immediately. One full minute. The baton was lowered further still. Dick averted his eyes for a moment then forced himself to watch for any clues Bruce might have given during this ordeal. The electrical surge was heard followed by a muffled scream. Dick turned away as the vomit from Bruce's mouth trickled down his chest.

The Demon's voice interrupted the sickening event. "How long do you think he will be able to withstand my methods? I expect to hear from you soon."

The screen went blank.

Dick buried his head in his hands, shaking as his stomach threatened to give up its contents. He felt the reassuring hands of Superman on his shoulder which he quickly shoved away. He stumbled to the trophy case which housed an earlier version of the Bat suit, spurring vivid memories of a time when he flew the nights with Batman.

The silence in the cave was thick. The bats even seemed to know when to keep quiet. "Do not negotiate," Nightwing broke the silence with his hoarse declaration.

"What?" Superman asked, confused.

"Bruce has a contingency plan for every occasion. He made me memorize a code he developed a few years ago. It works something like Morse code, but it's unrecognizable to those who don't know what to look for. His grunts were a message to me."

"Are you certain?" J'onn asked.

Dick wiped his wet eyes with the back of his hand. "Positive."

"Wait a minute. What exactly did he say?" Superman wanted to know.

"He said 'do not negotiate', nothing more," he said softly.

"If you do not help my father, he will kill Bruce," Talia cried out.

"You are not actually suggesting that we do nothing?" Wonder Woman questioned. "We haven't even started looking for him."

"Maybe we can talk to Ra's…," Superman began but was immediately interrupted.

"NO! Absolutely not! We will not negotiate."

"I never said we'd negotiate. But, we might just buy Bruce some time," Superman argued.

"We cannot just give up on him," Wonder Woman pleaded.

"We are treading on dangerous ground. Do we really want to sit at the same table with a known enemy? It would set a dangerous precedent," J'onn argued.

"We can't just sit and watch him die," Superman shouted.

"Dammit he's _my_ father." Nightwing's voice broke. "But, there's something bigger at stake here. Bruce understood that when he sent me that message."

Superman's shoulders slumped. "Then he'll die."

"We'll find him," Nightwing returned, not intending to give up.

"We don't have much time," Superman returned.

Nightwing paced the room in thought. He would not give up that easily. "Talia, can you contact Ra's? I mean by phone, not on the computer?" Nightwing asked.

"There is a number where a message can be left to speak with him. He will then contact me," she explained.

"Good," Nightwing exclaimed excitedly then turned to J'onn. "J'onn, if a direct phone link is established with Ra's, can you read his thoughts?"

"Yes," J'onn answered, comprehending Nightwing's plan.

Superman slapped Nightwing on the back proudly. "Bruce would be proud, Dick. Great job!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A Torturous Affair**_  
by DC Lady_

**_  
Rating: _**M

**_Synopsis:_ **Ra's al Guhl wants something the Justice League has and is willing to sacrifice the Dark Knight in order to possess it.

**_Disclaimer:_** All of the characters in this story are owned by DC.

**_Author's Note:_** Both animated and comic continuities are used in this story. Spoilers for "Starcrossed" are also included. Please forgive all occurrences of character assassination.

Because of the waythis programformats, please be advised of the following:

Italics Bruce's thoughts  
Bold Italics and centered Bruce's fantasies

This story is **not** a continuation of my "Under The Shadows Of A Portrait" series. It is a 'stand-alone' fic.

Thanks to HeyBats and Athena Phoenix for their beta expertise.

_My tormentor has proven his talent in his work. My body is a bloody mess and despite my best techniques, the pain is almost unbearable. Worse than the pain, fatigue is starting to set in. I have steeled myself against it, but my resolve is starting to weaken. Until I can determine a method of escape, to ensure my survival and my sanity, I have no choice but to give myself over to fantasy. I would never entertain such dreams otherwise - they are simply too dangerous. They erode my control and allow for the possibility of something taking the place of my mission. But I am desperate. The dreams are the only tool to be used in the interim - I need every advantage possible._

_**He watched as she gazed at the various objects that were displayed with great care - the only semblance of affection he allowed Batman to show. Jason's battle-worn Robin uniform - a good soldier. The original Robin's uniform worn by his son - his adopted son in whom he felt great pride, but seldom demonstrated. Barbara's Batgirl costume - another good soldier still fighting the good fight, but now in other ways as the Oracle. **_

_**She turned and smiled as he followed her every move. Slipping off his cowl he walked toward her with purposeful strides. When he stopped, her back was pressed against the glass case wall. **_

"_**What are you looking at?" she asked with a smirk.**_

"_**Diana, you are so beautiful," he whispered, then moved closer, pressing her more firmly against the sleek glass.**_

_**He was so close and he imagined the feel of her breath on his lips as they met in a gentle kiss. He imagined her smell which had always overwhelmed his senses whenever she was present. She never wore perfume – she didn't need **_

_**to. He needed to feel her, touch her - no longer wanting to deny what he'd desired for so long. He suddenly felt her mouth on his, deep and passionate, as she embraced him. His arms snaked around her waist, pulling her closer. **_

"_**I want you," he whispered huskily in her ear, then unfastened the top of her uniform.**_

_**He trailed kisses down her neck and stopped as he pulled the bodice free from her body. He gazed at her beauty, then pulled her in his embrace, probing her mouth with his own.**_

_**His hands explored her body as his tongue explored her mouth, with a passion too long denied. But in the distance there was a faint voice, demanding to be heard. He squeezed his eyes shut to the intrusion and kissed her again – hard and desperate. The voice, however, was insistent in its demands and now echoed through the cave.**_

_**Stumbling backward, he clutched his head at the pain each syllable caused.**_

_No, not again. Must hold on…_

"Detective, it's time to come back now. Detective..."

Ice cold water hit his tattered body and the electrical currents screamed as they made contact with his skin - his grunts becoming louder as the intensity of the charge was increased.

"So glad to see that you have decided to rejoin us," Ra's taunted. "We can't have you leaving us again."

He held a syringe in front of Bruce. "This is my unique concoction. It blocks the neurotransmitters of your brain. You will no longer be able to fall back on even the most basic of thought patterns. Joy, despair, anxiety and fear – those emotions that you've spent a lifetime commanding, will be out of your reach. It also has a hallucinogen – for added fun," Ra's sneered. "Your fantasy world will no longer give you the relief you seek nor will you be able to control it. It's a pity, really, but I guarantee it will give the League the performance of a lifetime."

"They will not give into your demands, Ra's. No matter what you do to me," Bruce growled weakly.

"We shall soon see, Detective."

Ra's turned to his hired torturer. "Give him the drug."

* * *

Talia patiently waited for her contact to pick up the line. "What do you require?" the voice answered.

"I must speak with my father."

"Your father will contact you when you are needed. He is not to be disturbed," came the gruff reply.

"Tell him that if he wishes to obtain the Thanagarian shield technology, he will contact me immediately." She disconnected the line.

Oracle had tapped into Talia's cell phone through a satellite relay system. If J'onn were unable to establish a telepathic link with Ra's , as a back-up plan she hoped to trace the call with her computers.

The assembled group waited, hoping that Ra's reply would be swift. Within minutes the musical chime of Talia's phone echoed in the cave.

"Hello, father," Talia answered calmly.

"Talia, this better be worth my time," Ra's warned.

"Oh, it is, my father. I have infiltrated the Justice League. Like many of the world's governments, they are at odds with each other on how to handle the situation you have thrust upon them. I fear a decision will not be made expeditiously. Therefore, for the sake of my beloved, I have decided to take matters into my own hands."

"Can you obtain the technology?"

"Yes, although it will not be an easy task. I require time. And I require that no further harm come to my beloved.

"Dear Talia, you know very well that the Detective is my bargaining chip – with the Justice League and now with you," Ra's told his daughter. "The deal that I extended to the League applies to you as well."

"Very well. You will be hearing from me soon," Talia relented and disconnected the line.

"J'onn?" Nightwing anxiously waited as the Martian's eyes returned to their normal shade.

"He is in the desert – a city beneath the sand." He hesitated. "I'm sorry. His mind is well controlled and the connection almost impossible to follow. That is all I saw."

"My father has a compound in the Sahara. He had established a fortress underground if it ever became necessary to go into hiding."

"Oracle, can you verify?" Superman questioned.

"Negative, Superman. Whatever technology he's using on his end sent me on a wild goose chase," Oracle answered with disbelief evident in her voice. "Man, I'd sure like to get my hands on whatever he was using to block my trace. We could use it."

"You may get your chance, Oracle. I intend to see to it that Ra's operation is shut down for good. I won't let him terrorize my family again," Dick promised.

* * *

Bruce felt the effects of the drug almost immediately. The slaps across his face gave him momentary clarity. "It's not yet time to sleep, Mr. Wayne. We have a performance scheduled. Your friends are waiting to see you." He walked to the camera and turned it on.

"Go to hell," Bruce slurred.

"You are a tough one, I'll admit that much. However, every man has a breaking point. And I think I'm about to discover yours."

The drugs took away Bruce's ability to block out the pain. Screaming in agony at the relentless electrical currents streaming through his body, he gratefully succumbed to darkness.

The doctor smiled at his small victory, finally taking away the Batman's resolve.

Bruce awoke and managed to lift a wobbly head. He squinted, trying to focus on his surroundings, when he noticed his visitor.

"Dick?"

Dick yawned. "Yeah, it's me."

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to clear the cobwebs. "What are you doing here?"

Dick began eating popcorn from a bag he was holding. "Oh, I'm here for the show," he managed between bites.

"Show?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah! You see, that walking horror show will be back in a few minutes to continue with his 'interrogation'," Dick stated, using the quote sign with his hands for emphasis. "Those drugs they gave you will make you lose all inhibitions. I really wanted to be here for that."

"Why?"

"Because maybe I'll finally see how you really feel about things -- like me. God knows you'll never let anyone see that side of you clean and sober."

"Do you hate me that much?"

Dick shook his head. "You don't get it, do you? You never did."

"Then explain it to me."

"I idolized you. I actually thought that after you adopted me, things would be different. But you went back into your same old routine, not letting anyone get close enough to make a difference." Dick stopped and walked closer to Bruce, lifting his chin to meet his eyes. "When I was a kid, you gave me hope. You acted like you gave a damn. What happened, Bruce?"

"You grew up. You left me. I knew you would, it was just a matter of time." He couldn't stop his thoughts from escaping his lips.

"That's sick, Bruce. Really, sick. My growing up didn't mean that I didn't still need you or want you. Dammit, you're my dad! I've known you longer than I did my natural father!" His anger rose. "Didn't you think that that would have an effect on me?"

"But I'm _not_ your father. As much as I want to be, I'm not. I'm not worthy of the title."

"Why not? What is it that makes you unworthy?"

He began to shake with emotion. "What father would give his son the kind of life I gave you?" His voice cracked.

"You saved my life in more ways than one. If it hadn't been for you, I would have wound up on the streets. I'd be a fool not to realize that. Being Robin gave me hope. Dammit, y_ou_ gave me hope!"

Bruce only shook his head despondently, not yet able to accept the truth.

"Dad, I need you. Don't let them win. Come back to me," the image of Dick spoke as he faded from view, disappearing completely.

Talia was seated behind the Amazon pilot and leaned over to voice her concern. "Are you certain that this _invisible plane _will go undetected by my father's sensors?" She was uneasy about flying in something she could not see.

"Positive," Wonder Woman returned with evident ire in her voice. "It is composed of magic. I'm not aware of any technology, Thanagarian or otherwise, that is able to detect magic, unless there's something you aren't telling us?".

Talia ignored the comment. Turning to the rear compartment, she saw that Superman, Nightwing and J'onn had gathered to discuss the situation. Given the frosty climate in the cockpit, she decided that the atmosphere might prove warmer with them. "Any ideas on how to defeat those meta sensors?" Superman asked, glancing up as she walked back. He hoped to transport the Metas aboard the plane, directly into the hidden compound in search of Batman. The Meta sensors were just one of many security measures they would have to face.

"Talia and I will have to go in alone. The Justice League's dampening shields should provide the cover needed to get into the compound," Nightwing explained. "We just can't find a way around those meta sensors."

J'onn nodded his agreement. "From the information Talia was able to give us on Ra's technological storehouse, I'm certain that the Watchtower's transporters will also be useless. The invisible plane can be used as a conduit for short-range transportation. We can transport to Nightwing's location at the first sign of trouble or when we find Bruce," he explained.

"I don't like the idea of sending you out there alone," Superman told Nightwing. "Bruce would never forgive me if anything happened to you."

"If Ra's knows we're here, he'll kill Bruce before we're able to find him," Nightwing replied grimly. "Besides, Bruce knows that I have a mind of my own and that I wouldn't sit idly by while he's being tortured to death."

"I guess I don't like not being able to go in there and tear the place apart," Superman admitted.

Nightwing stood and placed a hand on Superman's shoulder, this time offering him support. "You'll get your chance soon enough – once we find Bruce and he's safe."

Superman gave Dick a sad grin. "I know. I just wish the odds were more in our favor."

Nightwing nodded his agreement then turned to Talia who now stood next to them. "Did you give Diana the coordinates?"

"Yes," she answered, double-checking the weapons Nightwing had provided.

"Good. So, here's the plan."

Every technique he used failed. His thoughts were erratic and impossible to stabilize. He opened his eyes slowly and surveyed his surroundings.

"Hello, young man. About time you awoke."

"Alfred?" he slurred.

"And just who else were you expecting?"

"This isn't real." He shook his head. "Go away."

"But I am very real. As real as the psychosis that has conjured me here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am the manifestation of your fears. In this instance, your fear of my disapproval for the choices you've made in your life."

"So, you _do_ disapprove?"

"I wished more for your life. That is no secret." Alfred dusted the metal chair with his handkerchief, then sat down. "Do you have a plan?"

"A plan?"

"Yes, a plan. To escape this dungeon." He grimaced as he regarded Bruce's prison.

"I'm not sure I _can_ escape," he admitted wearily.

"I knew this day would come." Alfred shook his head in disappointment.

"What day?"

"The day I would have to bury my son." Alfred turned and wiped a tear that had fallen carelessly down his cheek. "You are my son, you know. I couldn't love my own flesh and blood as much as I have loved you. And yet, I couldn't help you. Couldn't convince you to lead a normal life. Couldn't teach you how to be happy.

"You gave me everything, Alfred. You're the reason I'm even alive today."

Alfred stood. "Not for long, I'm afraid. I had such hopes and dreams for your life. Certainly not this."

"Don't say that. I've done everything I knew how to make things right after they died."

"My dear boy. You cannot take on the world. You haven't made a _real _difference. Your parents are weeping in their graves at the waste your life has become."

Bruce gasped. "No. No! I won't believe that."

"But it's the truth."

"Noooooo," he sobbed. "You're not real." He shut his eyes tight, trying to focus his thoughts. "Not real."

"Who's not real, Brucie?" the feminine voice asked.

He was startled by the familiar intonation and opened his eyes in bewilderment. "Mom?"

"Oh Brucie. What has happened to you?" Martha Wayne stood in front of her son in tears. "My Brucie," she tried to soothe.

"Mom…," he choked. "I…I've missed you so much."

"I know, baby. But I'm here now."

"Don't leave me. Please, don't leave again."

"Honey, I never left you. I've been nearby, watching over you."

"I'm so sorry, Mom."

"Sorry? Whatever for, dear?"

"For not saving you. For not protecting you and Dad. I just didn't know what to do," he wailed.

"Shh…Brucie, there was nothing you could have done. It wasn't your fault."

"I beg to differ. He could have distracted that punk long enough for me to tackle the gun from his hand. But, no. He froze." A voice from the shadows spoke.

Bruce shook his head violently. "No sir. I tried. I tried really hard to help. I just didn't know what I was supposed to do."

"It's your fault that we died, Bruce." The voice emerged from the shadows. "It's your fault your mother and I lay bleeding in a filthy alley."

Bruce's eyes widened at the sight of his father. "Dad, please! I tried. I'm still trying. I made you a promise. Didn't you hear me? Have you seen what I've done since?" Bruce pleaded.

"Yes I heard. So you didn't want anyone else to go through what you went through. Sounds all very righteous. But, just look where's it's gotten you – alone in a dungeon, dying." Dr. Wayne stood in front of his son, shaking his head. "Such a waste."

Bruce shut his eyes tight again. "NOOOOO!" he shouted, sobbing, while the camera's red light flickered, recording his response to the hallucinations. "You're not real!" He collapsed.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**A Torturous Affair (part 4)**_  
by DC Lady_

**_  
Rating: _**M

**_Synopsis:_ **Ra's al Guhl wants something the Justice League has and is willing to sacrifice the Dark Knight in order to possess it.

**_Disclaimer:_** All of the characters in this story are owned by DC.

_**Author's Note:**_ Both animated and comic continuities are used in this story. Spoilers for "Starcrossed" are also included. Please forgive all occurrences of character assassination.

This story is **not** a continuation of my "Under The Shadows Of A Portrait" series. It is a 'stand-alone' fic.

Thanks to HeyBats and Athena Phoenix for their beta expertise.

* * *

They exited the invisible plane without incident. While the dampening fields hid their presence from the various sensors scattered in the desert, once free of the plane's atmospheric protection, the heat immediately assaulted them. Nightwing looked back at where they'd just disembarked and eyed the empty expanse. An odd feeling of comfort crept through him, knowing that three members of the Justice League were hidden within the plane just a few feet away – unseen by the human eye and undetectable by anything known to man. 

He turned to Talia who nodded in the direction they were to take. He returned the nod then followed her lead up a large sand dune. The desert sun's glare was blinding, prompting him to adjust the lenses of his mask to shield its intensity. He'd cut his teeth on Gotham's humid, scorching summers, but nothing compared to the heat that currently attacked his senses. Kevlar provided him the protection he needed as Bludhaven's protector, but it was also damned hot.

The journey to the top of the dune wasn't easy. The loose sand made it difficult to obtain sure footing and the heat sapped his energy with every step. He watched with envy as Talia barely struggled against the harsh elements. Given her ease with the terrain, he wondered how much time she'd actually spent with Ra's at this desert compound.

Talia stopped when she reached the top of the sand mountain. Nightwing positioned himself next to her and then looked down to see a long forgotten ancient city, the decay of age now marking its walls.

"He's in there? It doesn't look like it would stand up to one man let alone the army of men that you claim are with Ra's."

"He is not within these old remnants but beneath them," she said, making her way into the rock city below. Nightwing wiped his brow with the back of his hand and then followed.

They stepped within the massive stone arches of the city's entrance - the shade of its cover providing much needed relief against the sun's vibrant glare. Talia sat silently, her back against the stone wall.

"What are you doing? Let's get down there!" Nightwing barked.

"We must wait."

"Wait?" he asked, his patience wearing thin. "Wait for what?"

"There is a change of guard in my father's security room in exactly one hour. At that time, I will use my access code to create an opening to the compound. It should go undetected if we time it perfectly."

"Should? You mean you don't know?" Nightwing asked nervously.

"It is a chance that we have to take. Once inside, we have to move quickly. Within fifteen minutes my access code will show upon the computer.

He sat beside her. "So, I guess we wait."

* * *

"There's another message," Wonder Woman solemnly told the group. The plane's computer was monitoring for any messages that Ra's might send. 

Superman and J'onn joined her in the cockpit. They exchanged hesitant glances. "Put it on screen," Superman said softly.

The superheroes braced themselves for the inevitable, but they could not look away. Dick had showed them what to look for, expecting that Bruce would send another message.

They listened to Ra's as he told Bruce about the hallucinogens, then watched as his hired thug gave Bruce the injection. The drugs effects were evident in his demeanor almost immediately. _"You are a tough one, I'll admit that much,"_ the man was telling him._ "However, every man has a breaking point, and I think I'm about to discover yours."_ A barrage of electrical shocks followed, but the drugs flowing through his system had stripped away his resolve. Bruce's screams were seared in their minds as the torturer merely smiled at his accomplishment.

Wonder Woman cried silently. "I can't…do this," she said and walked a few feet away, her back to the console. After a moment, Bruce spoke.

"_Dick?" _

They heard him ask and knew that he was hallucinating.

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Show?"_

"_Why?"_

They were hearing the one-sided conversation that Bruce was having with his mind's vision of his son.

"_Do you hate me that much?"_

Superman winced. He knew of the sometimes contentious relationship between Bruce and Dick. He felt like a voyeur, intruding on the private feelings of a man who would never share them otherwise. Bruce was his teammate and friend, but had very seldom confided something so personal.

"_Then explain it to me."_

"_You grew up. You left me. I knew you would, it was just a matter of time."_

"_But I'm not your father. As much as I want to be, I'm not. I'm not worthy of the title."_

"_What father would give his son the kind of life I gave you?"_

A sob escaped Wonder Woman's lips when Bruce's voice cracked with emotion.

* * *

"So," Dick began when Talia's silence began to unnerve him. "Since we seem to have some time to spare, mind if we talk?" Being alone with Talia provided him the opportunity to delve deeply into her motivations as well as to find out about her relationship with Bruce. Not that it was any of his business, but when had that ever stopped him? 

Talia shrugged. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, let's see," he began, fingering his chin in mock contemplation. His gaze turned serious. "How about the reasons you betrayed him, to start?"

Talia sighed. "You would never understand."

"Try me," he said.

Talia looked at him indignantly, but kept her voice even. "My father has killed men for speaking to me in such a manner."

"And _my_ father loved you. You broke his heart," he returned, not willing to back down.

She looked away but said nothing, lips trembling with emotion.

"I just don't get it," he continued. "I think that you loved him once…maybe still love him."

"I do still love him," she whispered.

"Then why?"

"My father offered him a place at his side. To rule with him. Bruce rejected his offer."

"So you chose to stay with your father?"

"I had no choice."

"There always a choice. How can you follow a man that would torture someone you claim to love?"

"I do not agree with my father's methods, but his vision is a noble one," she returned, her voice rising in anger. She visibly calmed herself, taking a deep breath before continuing. "My father told me that if I were to leave with Bruce, he would kill us both," she admitted.

Dick's was surprised. He tried feebly to reinforce his argument, but admired the nobility of Talia's choice. His preconceived notions of her were now warring within him. "Bruce could have protected you both," he finally sputtered.

"Just like he protected himself against Ra's on Gotham's rooftops?"

Dick bowed his head in resignation. "I'm sorry. If it's any consolation…I understand why you did what you did."

"Bruce does not understand."

"I've known Bruce a long time. He probably figures that the choice should have been his to make."

She nodded her agreement and then continued hesitantly. "What of Wonder Woman? There is a bond between them."

"Yeah, kinda. I was hoping…. it's a difficult thing for him….To give his heart, I mean."

Talia nodded. "I imagine that I have made it even more difficult," she said quietly.

Dick started to reply when she raised a hand to stop him. "We best prepare to enter the compound," she said, changing the subject. "It will be well guarded."

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**A Torturous Affair  
**_by DC Lady_

**_Rating: _**MA

**_Synopsis:_ **Ra's al Guhl wants something the Justice League has and is willing to sacrifice the Dark Knight in order to possess it.

**_Disclaimer:_** All of the characters in this story are owned by DC.

_**Author's Note:**_ Both animated and comic continuities are used in this story. Spoilers for "Starcrossed" are also included. Please forgive all occurrences of character assassination.

This story is **not** a continuation of my "Under The Shadows Of A Portrait" series. It is a 'stand-alone' fic.

Thanks to HeyBats and Athena Phoenix for their beta expertise.

* * *

The recording ended. Wonder Woman wept freely, but her anger and resolve were etched firmly on her face. "Hera help Ra's when I find him," she muttered.

Superman and J'onn sat in the plane's cockpit, too stunned by the images to respond. Bruce's pleas, to what they knew to be hallucinations of his family, were something they would never forget - especially coming from a man who had long ago learned to channel his emotions into vengeance.

Superman stood and placed a hand on Diana's shoulder. They both knew that they were counted among Bruce's friends – the few who shared his secret. But, they also realized that there were some secrets that he shared with no one. Knowing that this proud, silent man had his secret feelings exposed for all to see was too much to bear.

"We'll find him, Diana. I promise…we'll bring him home."

* * *

Nightwing and Talia entered the compound undetected, stealthily making their way through the seemingly endless maze of corridors that made up this vast facility. To Nightwing, each corridor looked the same, making him wonder if they were going in circles. 

"You have any idea where Bruce is?" he whispered under his breath.

"There is an interrogation room my father uses to extract valuable information from his captives."

"Is that just a pretty way of saying that Bruce is in Ra's torture chamber?"

Talia remained silent.

"How much farther?" He was impatient. Time was running out.

They reached the end of the corridor which branched out into another hallway. With her back pressed against the wall, she twisted slightly in order to peer around the corner, knowing that this particular area would be well guarded.

She quickly straightened. "There is one guard. He is stationed in front of the interrogation room."

"Any ideas on getting past him?"

"Just one." Talia took a calming breath and then strolled down the corridor toward the guard. Head held high, she was every inch the Master's daughter. The guard was surprised by her appearance, but was trained to obey his Master with no questions asked. That obedience evidently extended to Talia as well.

"Let me in," she demanded.

"Mistress Talia, I did not know you were here," the guard replied as he hurriedly unlocked the door for her.

A quiet thud and the guard collapsed to the ground. "Nice thinking," Nightwing admitted as he hoisted the unconscious guard over his shoulder.

They opened the door cautiously, not wanting any surprises to greet them from the inside. Talia entered first, hoping to replay her performance for any other unsuspecting henchmen.

The room was dark, but no other guards were visible. Nightwing followed, dumping the unconscious guard unceremoniously onto the floor. He straightened then gasped when light flooded the room. He rushed to Bruce's side while Talia was frozen in place – her hand still on the light switch.

"Bruce. Bruce, please be all right."

There was a soft groan in response.

"Bruce, its Dick. We're gonna get you out of here." He looked around the room for something to unchain his father. "Talia, help me free him."

Talia gathered her wits and swiftly moved to a control panel on the wall. She lifted her hand to make contact with the panel when Nightwing stopped her.

"Wait. Someone's coming," he informed her. They slipped to the side wall, hidden in the shadows when the door opened.

Bruce's tormentor entered the room and stood before him. He gave his prisoner's face a couple of slaps. Nightwing lurched forward but was stopped by Talia. "Detective? Wake up, Detective. Pleasant dreams?" The man laughed sadistically as Bruce opened his eyes.

The feral look in Bruce's eyes was unnerving. Since he'd known Bruce, he'd never before seen him display that kind of fear.

Bruce's torturer took out a syringe. "Are you ready for another dose, Detective? I am quite certain you will enjoy it."

Nightwing's stomach lurched at the sound of the man's voice – the sick enjoyment in making his father suffer.

"No!" he shouted and jumped across the room, knocking the man down. A swift kick to his head made certain that he wouldn't be getting back up any time soon.

"Sssorrry. Sso sssorry," Bruce was mumbling incoherently.

Nightwing took his face in his hands. "Bruce. Bruce, look at me. It's Dick. We're gonna get you out of here."

"Nooot real."

"It's okay. We'll be home soon." Nightwing nodded to Talia who released the restraints from the control panel.

Bruce crumpled onto Nightwing. The younger man staggered under his weight, then gently loweredhim to the floor, propping him in Talia's arms. He touched his face. "I promise you, Ra's will be stopped."

"And just how will you manage to stop me?"

Nightwing spun around to see Ra's al Ghul standing inside the doorway and quickly positioned himself away from Bruce and Talia. "By destroying your little storehouse of technology for starters. Then I'm gonna take you down."

Ra's laughed. "You certainly think highly of your skills. Do you honestly believe that you alone can destroy me?" His face hardened. "Surely the Detective has taught you to never underestimate your opponent."

In the blink of an eye, Ra's drew a katana sword and raised it to strike a deadly blow. But, Nightwing was well trained and had his escrima sticks at the ready, blocking the lethal blow just inches above his head.

With his sword blocked, Ra's had no choice but to step back. He grinned, "Very good. You have learned well. But, you are still no match against me. I will defeat you." He turned to Talia and sneered bitterly. "And my daughter with you."

* * *

Talia silently watched the confrontation between Nightwing and her father then looked down at her beloved. Holding his bloody body in her arms, she made her decision. 

She maneuvered her hand beneath Bruce and reached for the tiny device hidden in her belt. She and Dick both carried transponders which automatically activated the transporter at their command; however, with the various dampeners surrounding the compound, only short-range transportation could be managed.

She watched as Dick deliberately circled away from Bruce, drawing Ra's attention. He held onto his escrima sticks, making it impossible to trigger his transponder without provoking an attack and having Bruce injured or killed in the process. He was also out of the transporter's range if she were to activate her transponder.

She pressed the button and within seconds, the mechanical hum of the system could be heard, drowned out by Ra's rage-filled command for his guards to shoot. But, they were not fast enough. She and Bruce were safe within the transporters beam and would be aboard the invisible plane in a matter of seconds.

* * *

The invisible plane received the transporter alert of a pending arrival. The Justice League gathered as the materialization was completed and found Talia holding Bruce on the floor. 

J'onn was the first to reach them and swiftly picked up Bruce, laying him flat. Wonder Woman was at his side, covering his naked body with a thin sheet that was kept with the plane's emergency medical supplies.

Superman moved to Talia. "Where's Dick?"

She stood silent, her gaze never leaving her beloved as J'onn assessed his injuries.

Superman grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "I said, where's Dick?"

"Nightwing was not within reach of the transporter's beam. He remains in the compound," she recounted, returning her gaze to Bruce.

"Why wasn't he within reach? Were you separated?"

Talia remained silent, continuing her watch over Bruce.

Again, Superman turned her to face him. "What happened to Dick?" he shouted.

She shrugged from his grasp. "He is probably dead by now." Her tone was even, betraying no emotion. "My father discovered our presence."

"You left him behind?" he asked, shocked. "Didn't you?"

"Yes. There was no other choice."

"There's always a choice," Wonder Woman fumed, rising from Bruce's side. "You just keep making the wrong ones."

"I'm going after him," Superman declared as he readied the transport.

Wonder Woman stood ready to accompany the Man of Steel.

"You cannot. As I said, he is probably dead already. Ra's would not have let him live. His rage was too great," Talia explained. "We've wasted enough time discussing the matter. We should be getting Bruce the medical attention he needs."

"Bruce would never leave his son behind, and neither will I," Superman promised.

"You are a fool," Talia spat. "I did what was necessary to save him."

"You could have summoned us," Wonder Woman countered.

Talia turned to Wonder Woman. "My way was quicker. Surely _you_ must understand."

"Not when it may have cost the life of an innocent. Not when 'he' would have wanted his son's life placed above his own."

* * *

Superman and Wonder Woman materialized in the chamber that had just minutes before held Bruce. They shivered. Not because of the near freezing temperatures that made the room an artic prison, but because of the familiar images from the video feeds sent by Ra's 

Superman stiffened in anger trying to glare through the walls in search of Dick. His attempt proved futile as he realized that the walls had to be lined with lead, making his x-ray vision useless.

His eyes glared red as he began his search, tearing down walls that stood in his way. He would tear the place apart until Dick was found. He glanced at Wonder Woman whose anger was as flared as his own, making her own mark on Ra's domain.

Superman's comm. link chirped with an alert of an incoming message.

He stopped and activated the link. "What is it, J'onn?"

"There is an unidentified object emerging from the facility. It looks to be some sort of aircraft."

"It could be a decoy," Wonder Woman suggested.

"Shall I check it out?" J'onn offered.

"No. Stay with Bruce. I'll take care of it."

Superman raised his fist with determined grit and flew straight up through the layers of rock that hid the compound from view, reaching the clear sky in minutes. Wonder Woman continued forcing her way through the structure, leaving no space to hide.

* * *

J'onn returned to the care of his patient. Talia sat next to her 'beloved' holding his hand and speaking to him in soft, reassuring tones. But, Bruce didn't register her presence. He stared at nothing, eyes widened in fear. 

In the small space of the plane's rear, J'onn's eyes cast a soft glow against the opaque walls. He would never intrude in the mind of a teammate under normal circumstances, especially Batman's. But these weren't normal circumstances.

Bruce's hardened features slowly softened as J'onn reached deeply into his mind, relaxing the nerve center that channeled memories and that the drugs worked to stimulate. Within minutes, Bruce was asleep.

Talia looked at J'onn with gratitude. "Whatever you did it worked. He seems more peaceful."

"It is temporary, I'm afraid. The drugs are still strong in his system."

"He needs medical attention – a hospital. We cannot wait any longer," she pleaded.

J'onn looked into her eyes and spoke with calm authority. "What he needs is his son. The physical damage can be healed. It's the psychological trauma that concerns me. His mind has been torn asunder – the drugs forced him to confront the demons he's sublimated for years. Bruce needs to regain control of his mind and his emotions, or I'm afraid the scars will become permanent."

"And Nightwing can help do that?"

"In his current state, Bruce could not handle another loss like Jason Todd. An uninjured Nightwing could provide Bruce with the assurance he needs."

"You're a shape-shifter," Talia pointed out. "Could you not pretend to be Nightwing for even a few moments?"

"There is a special bond that exists between Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne. A bond that I am unable to manufacture. We have to hope Nightwing can hold out long enough for help to arrive."

* * *

Superman spotted the aircraft immediately, heading north. He caught up with it easily enough, and ripped the engine from its mount, throwing it to the desert sand below. Holding it steady with one hand, he landed atop Ra's compound. 

Once safely on the ground, Superman ripped the door from its hinges, finding a lone figure, clad in black, katana at the ready. He smirked at the display and with lightning speed, disarmed the commando.

Realizing that the aircraft was a ploy to detract him from finding Dick, Superman's face hardened in rage. He burrowed a new hole leading into the compound with renewed determination.

* * *

She encountered the first barrage of Ra's army and fought them easily, driving them back. However, her advance had only led her to another group of soldiers. By the way they flung themselves freely into harm's way, she realized they were more than willing to die for their Master. 

Although she knew she could defeat these mere mortal men just as she had the last group, she quickly realized their intention – they were buying Ra's time to escape.

"Need any help?" She turned to find Superman.

"They weren't in the aircraft, were they?"

"No, it was a decoy."

"I thought as much. This is the second group of Ra's men that I've encountered," she explained. "I believe they are trying to slow us down."

"Ra's must be near," Superman determined. "Let's go." The two superheroes flew above Ra's army of men, not willing to waste precious time in their search.

They landed to find another group, waiting to do battle. Their weapons were more sophisticated than their counterparts, an obvious indication of the importance of their position, and their close proximity to Ra's.

The lasers that were used were something she'd never before encountered. And although she deflected the beams with her bracelets, the rapidity of the discharges were too great, even for her. She turned to her left to beckon Superman for a quick departure when she found him crumpled on the ground. Finding cover behind debris from the fallen walls of the compound, she lifted a large section of lead laden wall to use as a shield.

She flew to him and lifted him onto her shoulder, throwing her shield onto the army of goons. She then flew in the opposite direction.

When she found a safe haven, she gently laid Superman on the floor. "Superman. Can you hear me?" she urged gently. "Clark, are you alright?"

The color was slowly returning to his features. "The lasers must be laced with kryptonite," he managed weakly, trying to stand.

"How long will it take to regain your strength?" Wonder Woman questioned, lending a steadying hand to her teammate.

"Too long down here. I need to get to the surface." Wonder Woman understood. The rays of Earth's sun would strengthen him. They were his source of power.

Punching yet another hole in the compound, Wonder Woman carried her friend to the surface.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Torturous Affair**_**_  
_**_by DC Lady _

_**Rating: **M_

_**Synopsis: **Ra's al Guhl wants something the Justice League has and is willing to sacrifice the Dark Knight in order to possess it._

_**Disclaimer:** All of the characters in this story are owned by DC._

_**Author's Note:** Both animated and comic continuities are used in this story. Spoilers for "Starcrossed" are also included. Please forgive all occurrences of character assassination._

_This story is **not** a continuation of my "Under The Shadows Of A Portrait" series. It is a 'stand-alone' fic._

_Thanks to HeyBats and Athena Phoenix for their beta expertise_

_Their voices are deafening in their reproach. They seem to come from all directions, reminding me of my failings. Mom, Dad, Alfred, Dick. Their disappointment cuts me to the bone. Everything I've done was for them…to keep them safe. All I've managed to do is drive them away. They hate me…I don't blame them._

_Others join in their song of rebuke – Barbara, Jim, Tim, Cassandra…Diana. The walls I've erected over the years are impenetrable…I can't show them I care. I try to gather my emotions… force them into submission. But I can't think. The voices are growing stronger . I hold my head in both hands, willing it to stop. I look for an escape but everything is mixed up. _

_A soothing presence comes upon me. I feel J'onn reaching into my mind, cutting through the screams and finally pulling me into the silence. _

"_J'onn?" I call out his name._

"_You are safe, Bruce. Sleep," he tells me._

_I fight him briefly but I am weak and tired. I give in to my fatigue. I don't want to fight any longer…I just want to sleep._

* * *

Wonder Woman extended a steadying hand as Superman rose to his feet, the sun's yellow rays slowly restoring his strength. His brow furrowed in determination as he turned, with fists clenched, to the crevice in the Earth. A crevice Wonder Woman made to get him to the surface, away from the deadly effects of the kryptonite.

"Let's go," Superman said, shrugging off her support.

Diana grabbed his arm, holding him back. "No!"

"What!" He was surprised at the force with which she held him at bay.

"We cannot take the chance that Ra's won't use more kryptonite."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take."

"It's a chance Bruce would never let you take. Not for him…or his son. We need a plan."

His anger waned at her last statement and he grinned. "You sound like Bruce."

She met his eyes, returning the smile and then lowered her head. "You should go back to the Invisible Plane. Regain your full strength. J'onn can help me continue the search."

His anger flared again. "No! I will not sit this one out! The Thanagarians knew how to take each of us out. Rest assured there are weapons down there specifically designed for you or J'onn or any one of us."

Diana folded her arms across her chest. "Fine, come with me, but on one condition," she tried to bargain. "I go first." She held up her hand to stop his protest. "You have not yet regained your full strength and we will again be underground. You will not be within reach of the sun's rays to regain your strength."

Superman reluctantly nodded. "Agreed." He knew she would not relent, and it was a small price to pay to continue in the search for his friend.

* * *

Nightwing soundlessly made his way into the recesses of Ra's compound, traveling even further underground in his hunt for Ra's al Ghul. As he crept down the winding path he mentally berated himself. Ra's had been aware of their presence, probably from the time he and Talia had entered the compound. He felt like a fool, having allowed Ra's to eventually corner them in the interrogation room where Bruce had been held.

He'd focused on Bruce's safety, drawing Ra's as far from him as possible. Then he'd heard the mechanical hum of the transporter and realized that Talia had activated her transponder. He'd used the transporter's distraction as a means to escape rather than activating his own transponder. Two well-placed smoke bombs allowed him a moment to circle away from Ra's, then double back the other way in the confusion.

He'd lurked silently in the corridors ever since, waiting for a time to confront Ra's when the odds were more in his favor – hopefully with a superhero or two at his side. Ra's had retreated deep into the bowels of the lair, careful to place guards along the path to secure his retreat, which Dick had taken out one by one. Now he was hot on Ra's trail, not knowing where the descent down this winding path would take him.

Dick knew that Ra's was a formidable foe, even against the Justice League's combined Meta powers. The Thanagarians were responsible for that. Dick also knew it was just a matter of time before the League would arrive. He allowed himself a smile when he heard the commotion they were causing directly above him.

As of yet, there was no way to contact them. The close proximity would probably allow him to use his comm. link, but he didn't want to tip Ra's off to his location. He could only hope that the message he left in the hallway leading to the underground access would be noticed by his friends. Soon.

* * *

Talia watched as J'onn pressed a damp cloth against Bruce's parched lips. The IV that he administered would take care of Bruce's much needed hydration, but his lips were painfully dry, bleeding from the cracks caused by the lack of water. His erratic mumblings were proof of the drugs that still coursed through his veins, causing him to fade in and out of consciousness.

Talia paced the small space in the plane. "We've got to get him out of here. He needs medical attention." She was afraid for Bruce, but also afraid for herself. She wanted to put as much distance as possible between herself and her father. He never had taken betrayal lightly.

"Nuhh."

She was instantly at Bruce's side upon hearing his groan. "Beloved, I am here. You are safe."

Bruce tried to lift a weak hand. Before it dropped back to his side with the effort, Talia grabbed it, holding it close to her heart.

"Yes, beloved. I am here."

"Diana," he managed to whisper before his body was overtaken with convulsions.

"His temperature is dropping," J'onn stated as Bruce's lips turned blue. "Talia, get another blanket."

Talia didn't move. Her heart ached at the sound of another woman's name on her beloved's lips.

"Talia," J'onn said again. "We need more blankets."

She stood and quickly made her way to the back of the plane. She returned a moment later and draped the covering over Bruce. His tremors eased momentarily, the added warmth providing additional comfort for his shock-ravaged body.

Talia watched him for a moment, and then turned away. For perhaps the first time the reality of her loss hit her full force. She would never again be his beloved, but she knew that he would always be hers.

* * *

Superman and Wonder Woman continued their destruction of the compound, looking for any signs of Nightwing. Wonder Woman's hands were braced against a steel door, ready to crumple it like paper, when she stopped at Superman's command.

"Wait!" He pointed to an object at the end of the hall. "Look at that."

She didn't need enhanced vision to know what the object was. She'd seen enough of Batman's trademark weapon to recognize the black metal bat, even at this distance.

They moved closer and she smiled knowingly at the batarang that was lodged in the wall, leading to a crude stairwell, winding down.

"Do you know what this means?" she smiled.

"It means that Nightwing's not a prisoner," Superman answered, grinning. "He's probably following Ra's."

"I suggest that we find him and offer our assistance."

The two Justice League heroes began the descent down the stairwell, quietly looking for other clues Nightwing may have left behind.

* * *

Dick continued his descent into the bowels of the compound. The rustic surroundings made him think that Ra's hadn't planned to visit this area often. He concluded that it was some sort of escape route or fallout shelter if Ra's were ever discovered.

The walls were damp, and the the compound's lighting didn't reach this far down. The lenses of his mask automatically switched to night-vision. In the distance he could see a pinpoint of light, growing larger as he got closer. He would find Ra's soon enough.

He stopped at the entrance of a natural cavern and pressed himself against the rough stone, hidden in the shadows. He could see Ra's clearly, typing numerous commands into a makeshift computer terminal built into the stone wall. From this vantage point, he couldn't see what was displayed on the screen or determine Ra's intent.

He concentrated on the voices, trying to determine Ra's plan of attack – or escape. Dick felt it was the latter. Even with the technology Ra's had acquired from the Thanagarians, thwarting the power of the League was a daunting task. Ra's would much rather run to fight another day, when the odds were more in his favor.

Ra's hit the final keys on the keyboard with determination, then turned around to address his men. "The Justice League is near. Ready the Thanagarian protocols for Superman and Wonder Woman." He turned back to his computer screen then continued, "And seal off the area. Nightwing is still at large."

"Master, he is but one man. Should we not first deal with the metas?"

Nightwing winced. Ra's men were trained to obey their Master without question - even if it meant their demise. This man was obviously more afraid of the League than of Ra's.

Ra's turned his fury on the unfortunate soldier. "How dare you question me!" he shouted. "You ignorant fool! He has been trained by the Detective himself. I doubt the combined meta forces of the Justice League would be a match for the Batman, should he ever side against them. His progeny should be considered equally as dangerous."

The man never stood a chance. Ra's had drawn his sword, and with blinding accuracy plunged it into the man's heart.

Nightwing suspected that nerves were running high in the room. He also knew that Ra's would use this man as an example. He was a man with a mission, as driven as Batman in his quest, but with one notable difference – human life held little value to him.

There were no further sounds of discontent as Ra's men scrambled to complete the tasks their Master had demanded of them – stepping over the dead body in the process.

Nightwing surveyed the surroundings and planned his attack. The large space presented a problem. As it stood, he would have to confront Ra's directly, but with the number of men Ra's had with him, he wouldn't get very far. He took an extra moment to evaluate his alternatives, reasoning that unless an opportunity presented itself, it made more sense to wait for help. Judging from the dull thuds reverberating through the chamber walls, he was certain Diana and Superman weren't far behind.

The sudden sound of metal being drawn through pulleys caught Nightwing's attention. He gazed upward at the sound and inhaled an uneasy breath as his eyes focused on the object being slowly lowered to the ground. Several men gathered, releasing the weapon from its chains. A button was pressed and a steady hum ensued.

"The laser is ready, my lord."

Ra's stood and moved toward it. He crouched on his heals looking at the meter which displayed the glowing green charge and smiled triumphantly.

_Damn, kryptonite. The charge is laced with kryptonite,_ Nightwing thought. He was wrong – Ra's didn't intend to escape. He would fight them head on. The power he'd obtained from the Thanagarians had made him cocky – and extremely dangerous.

With this new revelation, Nightwing realized that he couldn't wait for the others. He had to act before the laser could be used against Superman. He saw an opportunity walking his way and pressed farther against the wall, hoping to draw the man in just a few more feet.

The soldier stood directly in front of the entrance to his location in the stairwell, just out of reach. Just a little closer, Nightwing silently prayed. It was as though the man could read his mind, for in the next instant he stepped closer, into Nightwing's waiting arms. Nightwing secured him, finding the pressure point that immediately rendered the soldier unconscious. He hid the man in the shadows of the stairwell, quickly undressing him.

* * *

"Nooo! I tried…I tried. Please, I'm sorry." Bruce was fully conscious but the illusions still gripped his psyche. J'onn tried to enter his mind to ease the torment, but what he found gave him pause.

"Why can't you help him? You were able to ease his mind once before," Talia pleaded.

"The traumatic nature of these illusions has caused his mind to react in a self-defense mode, intermingling reality with his dreams. Currently, he isn't able to distinguish between fantasy and reality. The walls protecting his psyche are penetrable, but I may do more harm than good if I interfere."

"Then what are we to do?"

"We wait."

"Surely when the drugs are out of his system he will come to his senses?"

"It's not that easy, I'm afraid. He has been broken – mind, body, and spirit. The road to recovery will be a long one," J'onn explained. "I fear that his family will be the only ones who can reach him."

"There was a time when I was the only one he needed," she whispered, almost to herself.

"I sensed that Bruce's feelings for you were once strong. But you were never a replacement for his family."

"He had no family. It was only me."

"You are wrong. There was always Alfred and then Dick. Don't fool yourself into thinking that he would have ever turned his back on them for you – then or now."

She only glared at the Martian, and then returned to her seat in the cockpit.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**A Torturous Affair  
**_By DC Lady_

**_Rating: _**MA

**_Synopsis:_ **Ra's al Guhl wants something the Justice League has and is willing to sacrifice the Dark Knight in order to possess it.

**_Disclaimer:_** All of the characters in this story are owned by DC.

_**Author's Note:**_ Both animated and comic continuities are used in this story. Spoilers for "Starcrossed" are also included. Please forgive all occurrences of character assassination.

This story is **not** a continuation of my "Under The Shadows Of A Portrait" series. It is a 'stand-alone' fic.

Thanks to HeyBats his beta expertise.

* * *

_My heart is filled with the promise of a future brighter than any I ever allowed myself to dream of - and I am filled with joy. Joy…something I haven't felt in a very long time. Something I never allowed myself to feel – until now._

_I stand beside her, facing the minister as he recites our vows. Vows that I will repeat to her. With her. For her._

_Bruce Thomas Wayne, do you take Diana, Princess of Themyscira to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her - For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health - And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her? So long as you both shall live?_

_A smile spreads across my lips unbidden as I turn to my bride, the veil which covers her face the final obstacle that stands between us. Other obstacles I've created out of fear. This one is a symbol of our love._

_I'm poised to answer the minister's question but I hesitate. A faint voice calls me by name. I want to declare my solemn vow to her, but the voice reverberates through the room, becoming stronger._

_A familiar voice._

_A friend._

_"Bruce. You are safe. You must wake up." It is J'onn._

_I turn, looking for my teammate. Is there an emergency that requires Batman's assistance?_

_I try to ignore him and take Diana's hand in mine, but I can't seem to form the words that she is waiting to hear. I turn surveying my surroundings and I'm suddenly confused. Is this real?_

_"This is not real, Bruce. You are dreaming. You must wake up," J'onn pleads._

_I turn and shout, "No! You aren't real. I can't even see you."_

_"It's a trick, Bruce. Don't listen to him," the minister is telling me._

_I feel a firm hand clasp my shoulder. My father. "He's right, my boy. It is a trick. You're bride is waiting for your answer."_

_I look into my father's bright eyes – so full of life – and I smile. The comfort he provides lifts all the remaining doubt from my shoulders. I turn to Diana to speak what is in my heart. To vow my eternal love._

_"I do."_

_Diana, Princess of Themyscira, do you take Bruce Thomas Wayne to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage - Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him - For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health - And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him - So long as you both shall live?_

_"I do," she proclaims. I will carry the sound of those words with me for the rest of my life._

_"Then by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." The minister grins and winks in my direction. "You may kiss your bride."_

_There is an eerie echo of thunderous applause at the minister's declaration. I step forward, placing my hands on either side of Diana's veil, lifting it over her head. For the first time I see her face and confusion washes over me yet again._

_"Talia?"_

_"Beloved? We are together now. Forever."_

_"Yes, Detective. Welcome to my family."_

_Ra's. He stands next to Talia and my first instinct is to protect her. I pull her away from him and into my embrace. "Talia, come away with me now. Leave him," I plead with her._

_For a brief moment she tightens the embrace, but then pushes me away. She turns to her father. "I cannot. He is my father. His blood cannot be purged from me. He will never leave us alone."_

_No, not again. She doesn't trust me to take care of her. And I cannot trust her – not as long as her father is in her life. So, I turn toward J'onn's voice, searching for the source._

_"Follow the sound of my voice, Bruce," J'onn calls and I try to follow._

* * *

"Bruce. You are safe. You must wake up." J'onn cautiously entered the outer realms of Bruce's mind. He dared not delve too deeply, but he sensed a need to help his friend. Help him to understand reality from the dreams that he used as a tool to survive torture at the hand of Ra's al Guhl. He couldn't let Bruce slip further into his own mind, perhaps trapping his psyche forever. 

"This is not real, Bruce. You are dreaming. You must wake up," he continued. Talia grasped Bruce's hand, hoping the sense of touch would help stimulate him to consciousness.

"Why does he not awaken?" she questioned, trying to level the panic growing within her.

"He is confused. He has yet to determine his dreams from reality."

"What will happen?"

"The longer that he remains unconscious, the more difficult it will be for him to return. He will eventually slip into a coma."

"It is time that we leave and get him the medical attention he needs," she begged again.

J'onn shook his head. "All the medical attention in the world cannot help him return to reality if he is unwilling to do so."

"I do not understand. He hears you. Can you not explain the situation to him?"

"The drugs are still affecting his mind. He does not completely trust me. He thinks it is a trick," J'onn sighed. "I'm afraid the only person close enough to be of assistance is Nightwing. He will listen to him. He trusts him."

Talia stiffened. She seemed deep in thought before announcing, "I will get him."

* * *

She stood, reaching within her pocket for her transponder and keyed in the appropriate coordinates. She hesitated before initiating the final command then disappeared with grim determination etched on her face. 

Nightwing took long, deep breaths as he fought the rush of adrenaline then lowered the guard's cap to shadow his face - not enough to garner unwanted attention, but enough so that he wouldn't be recognized. He casually stepped out into the open in the disguise of a soldier – the uniform's owner unconscious in the makeshift stairwell.

There was little time to waste as he moved with ease to position himself between the laser and Ra's location at the computer trying to read the commands the Demon's Head entered at a frantic pace. He inched closer, knowing that Ra's attention was too intently focused on the input of data for this to be of little value.

'Daily Planet, Metropolis – Armed'

'Themyscirian Embassy, New York City - Armed'

'Ready at your command…'

Ra's gleeful expression brightened further when the screen displayed the desert sand above them. Two missiles slowly rose from the steel barriers buried in the ground, waiting for the final command that would send them skyward. The blinking, red prompt beckoned the Demon's directive and remained at the 'ready' until the final key would be pressed. Ra's steady hand moved to release these weapons on the buildings in the unsuspecting cities. Cities whose guardians were due to arrive at Ra's hidden lair at any given moment. Cities that would need their presence. Ra's fully intended to detonate the weapons to maneuver the Justice League's attentions from him and to help support his ambition of a victorious battle. He had yet to win the war, but any success against the Justice League would only strengthen his cause.

* * *

Talia knew Nightwing's skills came close to rivaling his teacher's, so she had little doubt to his location. She was certain that he would have escaped the interrogation room where they had been cornered by Ra's upon finding Bruce. Her transport to the invisible plane should have provided the necessary distraction for his escape. She also knew that he would not leave the compound before extracting justice – or vengeance - upon Ra's. Whatever the cost to him personally, Nightwing would track Ra's down. And there was only one place that Ra's would have fled, knowing the Justice League would descend upon him to avenge their fallen comrade. So, she keyed in the coordinates near Ra's hide-out, not knowing what type of reception she would receive. 

She materialized in the corridor next to the entrance leading to Ra's lair and watched as Wonder Woman and Superman entered the stairwell. She quickly followed, hoping to stop the superheroes before they made a deadly mistake. Their ignorance of the many traps and weapons at her father's disposal could cost Nightwing his life. She needed Nightwing alive – Bruce needed Dick alive.

She entered the stairwell and called out their names in a whisper, hoping she wasn't too late.

"Superman. Stop please." She waited for a response but none seemed forthcoming. She began to descend further when a soft rustle of wind stopped her. Suddenly both Superman and Wonder Woman were standing at her side.

"What are you doing here, Talia?" Superman asked, puzzled.

"Bruce's condition has worsened. The drugs that course through his veins have caused him to sink further into his dreams. J'onn has been unable to guide him back to reality. He feels that Nightwing is the only chance he has to reach him in time."

"In time? What do you mean?" Wonder Woman snapped. Her concern over Bruce's welfare irked Talia.

"He is slowly sinking deeper into a psychotic event. J'onn believes that he will eventually slip into a coma – maybe never to recover," Talia explained then turned to Superman. "We need Nightwing before it is too late."

"We think he's down there." Superman gestured toward the stairwell.

"Do you know where this path leads?" Wonder Woman asked.

Talia nodded derisively at the Amazon. "Of course. This is my father's lair. From here forward, there are a number of defensive systems waiting for you. If you continue on your present course, you will most certainly be killed."

"If this is where Nightwing went, do you think he was killed?" Superman asked, worry clearly marking his features.

"I do not know. The sensors most likely alerted my father of his presence. But, if anyone can stand against my father and survive his traps in the lair, it is Nightwing." She paused, deep in thought. "If Nightwing was following my father close enough, he would have been counted as one of the soldiers descending into the lair with Ra's. He would not have been detected as anything but another non meta human. But the sensors will most certainly alert my father of your presence. They probably already have."

"How will he greet us then? What weapons are at his disposal?" Wonder Woman asked with a frown.

"Weapons against which you have no defense."

"Is there another way to get into the lair? Without being detected?" Superman asked, impatient to begin the assault.

Talia paused, contemplating the risks. "There is a hidden passage my father utilizes on occasion. But it is also protected by sensors and will alert him of your approach.

"Ra's already knows that we're here," Superman began, then turned to Wonder Woman. "Diana, have Talia show you the other access point. He'll eventually detect your presence, but maybe we'll still have the element of surprise on our side. But, we'll have to do this quickly to maintain the advantage. Hopefully, he wouldn't think that Talia would give up this particular secret."

Turning to Talia he asked, "Talia, how much time for you to reach this passage way?"

"Five minutes," she answered automatically.

"Diana, in ten minutes we storm the hide-out. Stay out of the sensor's range until that time."

"Understood."

* * *

Wonder Woman and Talia arrived at their destination above ground quickly and stood just outside of reach from the numerous sensors. Sensors that protected this particular area more fervently than the rest of the compound making her think that this must be some sort of escape route for Ra's. And, Talia's intimate knowledge of the compound and its weapons was making her uneasy about trusting the Demon's daughter with something as important as Nightwing's life. 

"You do not like me," Talia blurted. It was not a question.

"I do not like the fact that you betrayed Bruce," Wonder Woman responded. "I don't know you well enough personally to make any other judgment."

Talia sighed as she surveyed their surroundings. "You would never understand."

Diana turned to face Talia. "It looks like we have a little time. Why don't you make me understand."

Talia bristled, but stood tall against the Amazon beauty. "My father is a powerful man."

"Bruce Wayne is a powerful man. He's also a man who does not give his heart lightly. He gave it to you once. A special gift indeed."

"Yes. A very special gift," Talia agreed with a pang of regret evident on her face. "Circumstances were not in our favor. But, what of you? You love him, too."

Diana smiled. "Yes. He is a friend."

Talia laughed, openly mocking her. "Friends? A bit more I should think."

"Perhaps," Diana nodded. "If given the chance."

"A chance he's unwilling to take."

"Yes," Diana said sadly.

"I see," Talia grinned, satisfied that Bruce would not pursue another.

"Do you? Do you really? I don't think you know him as well as you pretend to. I don't think you know him at all."

"Oh, I know him well enough," Talia taunted.

Diana sneered back, contempt dripping from her words. "Having sex and making love are completely different things. You may have had him, crudely speaking, but you never really knew the man. That's why you lost him."

"You think I have given him up completely?" Talia smirked. "The contest has not yet begun. He may choose me, yet."

"Talia, I'm in no contest with you. His heart is at stake. I will not play games with something so precious."

Weary of the subject and not wanting to admit the truth of the Amazon's sharp words, Talia turned to leave, ready to initiate the attack. "It's time to go, Princess."

"We have a minute left," Diana corrected then faced Talia. "Talia, I am not your competition. But, knowing him as I do, I would offer a piece of advice: the only way to Bruce's heart is through honesty and trust."

"Is this what you offer him?"

"I offer him friendship. It is all he requires of me."

"No, I don't think so. I think he requires much more of you. And you know it too. Perhaps, you are his true love after all." Talia turned away, pained at her admission. "You don't have an evil father do you?"

Diana laughed. "No. I have no father."

"He deserves to be loved," Talia whispered. "Deserves someone who would do him no harm."

"Yes he does," Diana smiled then looked at her watch. "It's time. Let's put an end to this madness."

Talia nodded and took a steadying breath. "Yes. Let's do just that."

_To be continued…_


	8. Chapter 8

**A Torturous Affair  
**_by DC Lady_

**Rating:** MA

**Synopsis:** Ra's al Guhl wants something the Justice League has and is willing to sacrifice the Dark Knight in order to possess it.

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters in this story are owned by DC.

**Author's Note:** Both animated and comic continuities are used in this story. Spoilers for "Starcrossed" are also included. Please forgive all occurrences of character assassination.

Thanks to HeyBats and Athena Phoenix for their beta expertise.

* * *

Ra's stared at the blinking red prompt, savoring the moment. All he had striven for these many years was finally unfolding before him. The blast damage and radiation left by the missiles would scar his beloved planet, but it was easy to rationalize. The damage to Earth would be short term – but devastating for the population he wanted to cull.

Victory was within his grasp – and it required compromises. He stood ready to release the missiles aimed at the homes of Superman and Wonder Woman – patiently waiting for their arrival. His plans, however, were interrupted by the sound of alarms. Their specific pattern and tone warned of a breach in an access tunnel known only to himself and Talia. He scanned the monitors for any signs of the Leaguers. Moments before, he'd watched Superman and Wonder Woman enter the only known access passage into this lair. Based on the alarms, he had to assume they'd somehow doubled back upon receiving information of another entry point - the escape tunnel only used by the Demon's Head and his daughter.

A movement on one of the monitors betrayed his quarry, and he fumed. His daughter was entering the secret tunnel at Wonder Woman's side while Superman remained at the previous entrance. His security had been compromised.

Ra's had anticipated this day would come. He was prepared for their arrival, but their new approach would nonetheless force him to alter his strategy.

"Damn my daughter for yet another treasonous offense. Damn her for forcing my hand in this manner," Ra's hissed through gritted teeth.

As his men maintained their alert, Ra's returned to his computer and the waiting missiles. He moved to tap the key, opting not to wait for the two-fold attack from the Meta heroes, but one of his men blocked his hand from initiating the deadly command. . Ra's instinctively reached for the sword he kept at his waist. But he could not unsheathe the katana as a kick connected with his jaw, throwing him across the floor.

The kick was a savate roundhouse, the same type he'd often seen the Detective use to perfection. The balance and power were a skill not easily achieved, and no doubt taught to his progeny. Ra's looked at his attacker with sudden recognition and blocked the ensuing punches with his forearms. He circled to his right, trying to close in on the launch key while launching his own counterattack, but his opponent easily parried his punches. Ra's knew if he had any chance to overpower the man, he'd have to change his tactics.

"Ah, I am impressed." Ra's mocked. "You managed to infiltrate the deepest part of this lair. Your surrogate father would be proud."

"It's over, Ra's," Nightwing hissed, uncoiling a punch that would have sent any mortal reeling, but his fist only slammed into an invisible shield Ra's had triggered with a remote hidden in his palm. As Nightwing groaned in pain, the shield discharged an electric shock, sending the young man to his knees before he passed out.

"I do not think so. We have only just begun," Ra's taunted, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "Do you like the Thanagarian shield technology? It is not all that I had hoped for without the additional technology you failed to give me, but it is effective, don't you think?" He laughed then turned to face his men.

"Stand ready. Superman and Wonder Woman will breach these walls in a matter of seconds."

"I am not yet defeated, Justice League," he sneered to himself, watching as a bound and gagged Nightwing was dragged across the room, hidden from view by his men. "I now have additional leverage to obtain your submission."

Ra's completed one final systems check on the weapon that represented his ace in the hole. A laser laced with Kryptonite was pointed at the main entrance to his lair. Based on his observations of Superman on the monitor, he commanded the targeting system to point the device at the main tunnel then set it on automatic. Any motion in the tunnel would discharge the laser. Then, he would send the missiles skyward – an easy distraction to ward off Wonder Woman's subsequent attack. She would most certainly take to the skies to destroy the missiles before their deadly impact, although it was assured that even she would be unable to stop both missiles from reaching their targets.

Upon victory, Ra's determined to retreat to another compound hidden from the world, deep in the Amazon rain forest. The time was ripe. The League would be occupied with the effects of the missile explosion. And even without the additional technology he sought, the battle had been set in motion. He would escalate this battle to a war. A war he planned to win.

He would finally fulfill his mission – his vow – to save the world from itself.

Talia was another matter. How would he stop her? She had turned against him in favor of her beloved and his friends. He had known better than to test her devotion where Bruce Wayne was concerned. But the Demon's mission had overridden any hesitance concerning the Detective that he may have otherwise had.

The ground suddenly vibrated, doubling in intensity by the second. The men gathered around Ra's watched nervously as Superman emerged through a tunnel he'd carved through the bedrock wall, a meter beyond the range of the laser's aim. Ra's cursed under his breath at the unexpected entrance. Wonder Woman emerged from the second tunnel a moment later.

Ra's was prepared for their arrival but underestimated their resourcefulness. He hadn't expected Superman to create his own tunnel.

"Give up Ra's. Let's not make this anymore difficult than it needs to be," Superman warned, rapidly approaching the control station with Wonder Woman close behind.

"But, Superman, why should I give up so easily when I most certainly have the upper hand?"

"Upper hand? I do not think that you are in any position to fight us," Wonder Woman warned.

"Oh, but I do not need to fight you," Ra's told as one of his men hovered over the key that would command the missiles' release upon Metropolis and New York. "As you can see, these monitors display two missiles standing ready for my command. Missiles whose targets are your Daily Planet," he nodded to Superman then turned to face Wonder Woman, "and your Themysciran Embassy. My guard will release them at my command."

"You're bluffing," Superman stated and Ra's smiled. He was being underestimated - giving him the leverage he sought.

"Superman, I am disappointed. Surely you know me well enough by now to know that I do not bluff."

His guards raised their weapons into firing position, awaiting the command from Ra's, but remained oddly silent. The Leaguers were only ten meters away when he finally toggled the remote tucked in his palm. Superman and Wonder Woman staggered backwards as the shield took hold. Cautiously, they stepped forward, first exploring the energy shield with their hands, then pushing against the invisible force. The shield matched their might, increasing in power until they finally gave up, breathing harder from their exertion but none the worse for wear.

Superman looked at Wonder Woman, then motioned at the rock ceiling above them, then the floor. "The shield can't penetrate the rock, can it? What do you think, up or down?"

"Down," Diana responded simply, then took a step back so that her teammate could start drilling through the granite until they were inside the shield.

"How about neither?" Ra's taunted, then nodded at the soldier sitting at the control panel. Occupied by their battle with the shield, neither hero had noticed the laser now pointing in their direction.

"Fire!" Ra's shouted, simultaneously dropping the shield.

Instantly, a green energy beam shot out from the laser, striking Superman in the chest and flinging him across the room until he slumped unconscious against the hard granite walls. Wonder Woman stepped forward to protect her teammate, intercepting the laser beam with her bracelets. Struggling to maintain her balance against the awesome power of the energy discharge, Diana slowly altered the deflection angle, hoping to incapacitate the laser by reflecting the beam right back at the emitter. Ra's anticipated the move, however, and ordered his guards to unleash their own volleys. She moved one bracelet off the laser beam to protect herself from the new onslaught, parrying the weapons blasts expertly.

The distraction was all that Ra's needed. Now on the defensive, Wonder Woman and Superman no longer posed an immediate threat. Ra's turned his attention back to the missile command console, but his jaw clenched in anger when he saw Talia standing in his way.

"Ah, my daughter. I was wondering when you would make your entrance."

"Father, you cannot do this. The consequences would be astronomical."

"Do you think I would come so far, only to abandon my mission?" Ra's taunted.

"Do what you will with the others," Talia motioned across the room to Superman and Wonder Woman. "Loose your precious missiles upon the unsuspecting cities, but release the Detective's son to me," she pleaded.

"You have betrayed me, Talia. Why should I do as you ask?"

"Not so long ago you gave your word that Bruce would not be harmed. I left him at your request to garner his protection. You broke your word." Talia's countenance betrayed her fear at facing her father in such a manner.

"Circumstances necessitated these events, dear Talia. The mission is and always shall be my primary focus," he explained. "The fate of the world rests in my hands."

"He is no longer of use to you. You will not get the technology you seek," she protested. "Now let his son go. My beloved's survival – his sanity – depends on his safe return."

Ra's slowly nodded his consent. "You raise a good point, daughter. I no longer have use for the Detective, nor have I any reason to kill his son." Ra's turned to Talia. "I will agree to your terms, but only under the condition that you come with me. The world is not worth having if my heir is not at my side."

The Demon's hold on his daughter would never be broken. Her will was not strong enough to leave him, no matter the circumstances that would transpire between them. His lips spread in a thin smile when, as he expected, she acquiesced and approached him.

"My daughter," he said and moved to lovingly stroke her cheek. "It is a shame that we find ourselves facing each other in this manner. I had such hopes and dreams for you."

Ra's drew his daughter into his embrace. Thoughts, plans, dreams all coalesced into this one moment and he knew he would mourn her loss. She turned against him. Now she was to be made an example if he was to succeed. Her offense would cost him dearly if left unpunished.

"Foolish child. Did you really think you could betray me in a manner such as this without provoking a response?" he whispered harshly in her ear.

Talia looked puzzled then realized his intent. She was about to speak when her body suddenly jerked and she slumped in her father's arms. He pulled the double-edged sword from her side, letting her fall to the floor unhindered.

* * *

Diana watched helpless on the other side of the room, then screamed, "Murderer!" Fueled by her anger, she started inching forward towards him, but the shield only matched her strength, holding her in place.

"I'll see you in Hades for what you've done," she seethed.

"I'll see you there first! I will destroy not only your precious buildings but the cities which hold them," Ra's shouted as he held up the bloodied sword in triumph. The blood of his daughter dripped from the blade.

"You'll pay for what you've done, that much, I promise," Wonder Woman retorted through gritted teeth.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**A Torturous Affair **

Chapter 9 

_by DC Lady _

**Rating:** MA

**Synopsis:** Ra's al Guhl wants something the Justice League has and is willing to sacrifice the Dark Knight in order to possess it.

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters in this story are owned by DC.

**Author's Note:** Both animated and comic continuities are used in this story. Spoilers for "Starcrossed" are also included. Please forgive all occurrences of character assassination.

Thanks to HeyBats and Athena Phoenix for their beta expertise.

* * *

Voices.

_Their_ voices.

They echoed faintly throughout the dark expanse with no hint as to their origin. But they were here. Somewhere. Desperation flooded each word, sounded in each syllable, as a familiar panic filled his being.

His mother cried weakly, "Bruce. Help us. Please help us."

His father begged, "Son, we need you. I know you can do it, Bruce. You can save us."

He had to find them. Had to save them. He wouldn't let them down again.

_"Bruce…" _

He abruptly stopped at the third familiar voice that addressed him in this dark place. "J'onn. Help me. I can't find them."

'Bruce, you are dreaming. You must let me help you to wake up.'

Bruce shook his head violently then continued his search deeper within the dark recesses of his own mind. "No! I won't fail them again. I have to save them."

* * *

J'onn retreated from Bruce's mind, exhausted from the cascade of emotions generated from his teammate's past. Traumatic memories were pulling Bruce deeper into an unconscious state, and J'onn was helpless to stop it -- making him even more certain that Dick represented Bruce's last chance at survival. He only hoped that Talia would be successful in her quest to retrieve Bruce's son before it was too late.

J'onn took a deep, cleansing breath as he walked to the plane's cockpit, contemplating recent events. A glance out of the plane's windows, however, could change the role that he was currently playing, as two ballistic missiles slowly rose from their protected silos, ready for launch.

He glanced back at Bruce, who lay motionless on the makeshift bed, then again at the missiles. His eyes glowed red as he established another telepathic link with Bruce, trying one last time to bring him back to reality.

"Bruce, we have a situation that requires my presence. Please fight to regain consciousness. Your family and friends need you. _You must wake up_." The Demon's meta sensors were no longer an obstacle to be considered, as the severity of the situation overtook the need for stealth. Therefore, when J'onn received no reply, he quietly phased through the plane's walls.

* * *

Nightwing regained consciousness too late to save Talia. Awakening as Ra's plunged the dagger into her, he could only watch as she slumped lifelessly to the floor. He couldn't save her, but maybe he could stop this madness from escalating.

The guards were still gaping at their master with a mixture of surprise and fear, and Nightwing used their distraction to attempt his escape. With his hands tied behind his back, he fell to the floor, rolling his arms down and around his hips, then under and over his feet until his hands were facing him. He then employed a technique taught to him by Bruce, when he first joined Batman's crusade as Robin, easily loosing himself from his bonds. He was now free to retrieve the Bat-family's trademark batarang, throwing it at the guard, whose finger rested on the missile launch key. In an instant, the guard slid to the floor, unconscious. .

His gaze locked onto Ra's, who stood a few feet away. Moving to apprehend him, Nightwing was stopped by the Demon's men, who had recovered from the shock of their Master's actions. Initiating a roundhouse kick, then a corresponding punch, he dismissed their efforts easily, but the distraction had given Ra's time to reach the computer. As Nightwing regained his balance, he found the Demon's hand hovering over the launch key, and his stomach twisted when he realized that he would never stop Ra's in time.

"Ra's, don't. You've lost. You've nothing to gain by launching those missiles."

"On the contrary, young Detective. These missiles will ensure my survival, and the very survival of this planet hangs in the balance as a result. I will be victorious, one way or the other," he said, his hand pressing the key.

Nightwing looked over at Wonder Woman, who was preoccupied with deflecting the laser's deadly kryptonite charge from an unconscious Superman.

She was their only hope.

Retrieving another batarang, he took careful aim at the weapon then released the bat-shaped object with skilled accuracy. Moments later, the batarang impacted the weapon's control panel, exploding in a frenzy of sparks.

Free from the laser's beam, Wonder Woman raised her hands above her head to tunnel her way through the compound's rock ceiling in an effort to stop the missiles.

* * *

Wonder Woman reached the sunlit sky in a matter of seconds, stopping in mid-air to search for signs of the missiles. When she didn't see any, she looked to the silos and noticed that they still stood in their launch tubes, seemingly untouched. But she realized they _had_ been touched when she saw J'onn approach.

She didn't have time to waste on explanations or to ask the question that had been burning within her since Bruce's rescue -- Was he well? Was he even alive?

No, now wasn't the time. Too much was at stake. The Demon was still free to wreck havoc on an unsuspecting world.

And Talia…

He must pay for his crimes. She would see to it that he did.

"J'onn, Kal's injured. We need your help down there."

J'onn looked to where the Invisible Plane stood unseen on the desert sand and her gaze followed his, knowing that they were both thinking of Bruce. He was alone. They were leaving him. But there was no other choice, and J'onn must have realized it too, since he followed her back down into the Demon's lair without question.

_To be continued… _


	10. Chapter 10

Reality briefly broke through the dark clouds that confused his mind. But he was still lost. Lost and alone.

The sun glared down on his bare skin as he stumbled across the desert path -- memories of his parents guiding each step. The urge to find the source of their voices was overwhelming, as confusion still muddled his mind.

He remembered their cries for help, and he remembered J'onn begging him to wake up, telling him that he was dreaming. Was he dreaming now?

Then he remembered darkness and pain, and someone familiar. Someone worth fearing.

"Ra's," he whispered hoarsely, but no one was there to listen.

He stumbled onward. He couldn't stop, but he wasn't sure why. He just knew that he had to get up -- he had to keep moving.

* * *

Ra's had disappeared in the midst of the fray, with his men scattering to secure escapes of their own. It was an organized effort, and Nightwing realized that the Demon and his men were mobilized -- a rendezvous, no doubt, in the works. But Nightwing had been unable to pursue Ra's. Superman had needed his help. Therefore, after he'd dismantled the shield, he'd helped his friend to sit up against the stone wall -- hoping beyond hope, that Wonder Woman had been successful in stopping those missiles.

Then he turned toward Talia, gently covering her blood-smeared face with his borrowed jacket. He hadn't known her well -- only that Bruce once loved her, and from their brief conversation before entering the compound, he knew that she'd loved him too. He only wished things had turned out differently. That Talia would have had a chance at life without her father's influence -- that she would have trusted Bruce to give her that.

A wisp of air brushed against his skin, and he looked up to see Wonder Woman entering the lair, followed by J'onn. Fear rose from the depths of Dick's belly, when he realized that J'onn was not tending to Bruce.

"What happened?" His voice shook with emotion.

"J'onn dismantled the missiles before they were launched," Wonder Woman said, then turned to Superman.

J'onn placed a reassuring hand on Dick's shoulder. "He is alive, but still unconscious. The missiles necessitated my leaving him."

A sigh of relief escaped Dick's lips, and he lowered his head, trying to control the emotions that he'd kept buried throughout this ordeal, while J'onn moved to examine Superman.

"How is he, J'onn?" Wonder Woman asked as J'onn peered at the wound left by the kryptonite-charged laser.

"We need to get him to the surface. The sun's rays will help in his restoration."

Wonder Woman stood and faced Nightwing. "What about Ra's? What happened?"

"He disappeared. He'd always been good at that." Nightwing's fists clenched in frustration. "His men scattered quickly. I'm sure they'll be meeting up with him at any of a number of secret locations around the world. I tagged one with a tracer. I'm hoping he'll lead us to right to him." He looked to where Talia's body lay. "He won't get away with what he's done."

Wonder Woman took his hand in hers. "Her death will not go unpunished. We will find Ra's al Ghul."

Nightwing squeezed her hand gently in agreement. "Let's get out of here," he muttered.

* * *

Wonder Woman and J'onn carried Dick and Superman to the desert surface, landing on the sun-scorched sand. Superman was already showing signs of recovery; the sun's yellow rays were restoring his body at an amazing rate. J'onn helped support his unsteady frame as they followed Wonder Woman to the location of the Invisible Plane.

Without warning, an opening revealed the entrance of the plane, the door-shaped aperture an odd and awesome sight against the desert backdrop. Dick shook his head in amazement. Sometimes he really loved his life, and the mind-boggling events he was able to experience.

But his awe was short-lived when they entered the plane and found it empty.

"Where is he?" Dick asked.

"He's gone," Wonder Woman said, running out of the plane to begin the search. Dick and the others followed.

"He can't have gotten very far," J'onn said. "He is very weak."

"Do you think Ra's found him?" Superman asked.

"The plane would have been impossible for him to detect, let alone enter," Wonder Woman replied. "I don't know how Bruce could have found an opening."

"I don't know of much that Bruce can't escape from," Nightwing said.

"J'onn, can you sense him?" Superman asked.

J'onn's eyes faintly glowed red, but too soon returned to their normal hue. He shook his head sadly. "With the dampening fields still active, I am able to sense him within short distances only."

"Dampening fields." Nightwing had an idea. "If the computer in the lair was the main control board for those missiles, then it must be the main artery for all of his security measures. If it's destroyed…"

"Then the sensors and dampening fields will become inactive," Superman finished.

"I'm on it," Wonder Woman said, and flew back down into the lair to destroy the computer.

"In the meantime, we spread out and search for him," Dick told Superman and J'onn.

* * *

Sparks and smoke ascended out from the tunneled opening to the lair, signaling Wonder Woman's success in destroying the computer. With it destroyed, Dick prayed that J'onn would be able to telepathically lead them to Bruce, before it was too late.

The Martian stood unmoving, his eyes glowing red in a telepathic link. Then without warning, J'onn began to lead them on a path that Dick hoped would take them to Bruce.

Stopping by a rocky hillside, J'onn smiled as he pointed to a cavity in the side of the hill. "He's fine. He's in there."

Dick grinned. "Leave it to Bruce to find a cave in the middle of a desert."

"Go to him. He needs you," J'onn told him.

Sitting on the cave's floor, Bruce looked up as a shadow crossed the lighted path of the entrance. He squinted through swollen eyelids, trying to focus his attention on the apparition, not knowing if he was still dreaming.

The shadow moved closer, solidifying upon its approach. He rubbed his eyes with bruised knuckles, and flinched in surprise as a hand touched his. He narrowed his eyes again to clear his vision, and attempted to speak, but his voice failed him.

"Its okay, Bruce. You're going to be okay."

Bruce tried to clear his parched throat, and finally managed a hoarse whisper. "Dick?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Bruce nodded, then looked around the narrow space. "They're not here?"

"Who?"

"Mom and Dad. I can't find them."

Dick frowned . "No. They're not here."

"It was a dream, wasn't it?"

"Yes. It was a dream."

Bruce nodded slowly. "Ra's?" He was remembering.

"Yes. Ra's gave you a hallucinogen."

Bruce was about to fall over from exhaustion when Dick grabbed him, holding him to his chest. "I've got you, Bruce. I've got you."

"You got my message." A coded message sent to Dick while Bruce was tortured at the hand of a madman.

Dick smiled. "Did you think I wouldn't?"

"I knew you'd be here," he whispered, before passing out.

* * *

Dick held Bruce in a tight embrace before shouting to be heard from outside the cave.

"J'onn!"

Walking into the cave, J'onn detached the cape that hung from his shoulders, covering Bruce with the garment. He then took Bruce from Dick's arms, carrying him to the Invisible Plane.

Bruce had returned to reality. Although he was in direct need of medical attention, Dick had no doubt that Bruce would make a full recovery.

* * *

Bruce wrapped his robe tightly around his waist, trying to ward off the chill from the cave's damp climate. He was not yet fully recovered from his ordeal with Ra's al Ghul, but could no longer endure another day in bed. So, without Alfred's notice, he made his way down into the cave to update himself with the League's progress in pursuing his arch nemesis and to prepare for a scheduled visit from a friend.

"Sir, I must insist that you return to your room at once. In your weakened state you will catch your death of cold."

Bruce hadn't heard Alfred approach, and determined that his weakened condition was the cause. Although, he had to admit, even he envied Alfred's talent for stealth.

"I'm fine, Alfred." He continued his review of the logs.

Alfred sighed audibly. "I don't know why I bother. It's not as if you will listen to reason."

Bruce stiffened and swiveled his chair to face Alfred. "Don't say that. Don't you know how much I need…." He stopped, not sure how to continue.

Alfred seemed surprised by the sudden outburst. "Master Bruce…Bruce."

Bruce held up a hand, stopping Alfred. "Let me do this," he said and paused as he sought for the right words. His hallucinations in the dungeon would forever haunt him. "Your approval means a lot to me. Your help in my mission -- in my life…. I just want you to know that I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"Dear boy. Don't you realize how proud I am of you? If I did not approve, I would not have continued to support your efforts."

Bruce lowered his head and nodded. "Thank you, old friend."

Alfred laid a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "You can thank me by getting well."

Bruce smirked. "I'll come up in a minute. There's something I need to do first."

"Very well," Alfred said and straightened his jacket. "I shall go and prepare dinner."

Bruce turned again to the computer but his thoughts wandered. He'd been confronted with some of his worst fears while in the clutches of Ra's al Ghul. Fears he'd buried beneath the mask of Batman. Fears that had control of his life, pushing those closest to him farther and farther away, until he would someday be left alone to live his life in solitude.

For the Batman the outcome would be ideal. There would be no outside influences to interfere with what drove him to patrol the streets of Gotham every night.

But Bruce Wayne didn't want to be alone. And he realized that there was another driving force in his life, embracing those who joined in his mission -- in his life. Alfred, Dick, Tim, Barbara. They weren't a deterrent to his cause, but an aid. They weren't just soldiers in this fight, but his family.

It was too late for Talia. Too late to save her from the clutches of her father. Too late for their love. He'd live with that regret for the rest of his life. But he would no longer carry the weight of regret with those closest to him -- Alfred, Dick…Diana. He would make things right.

* * *

Diana received his handwritten invitation, which read "Transport to the cave tonight at six. B"

She couldn't help but wonder if it was Batman who sent her the note, or Bruce Wayne. The last time she was summoned by Batman, a relationship was ended before it had a chance to begin.

But a lot had happened since then. Ra's, the torture, …Talia. Talia had loved Bruce, and the last words she'd uttered to Diana would forever be burned in her heart , "He deserves to be loved. Deserves someone who would do him no harm."

Now Diana wondered if she'd ever be given the chance to love this man. She couldn't help but hope that perhaps he'd changed his mind about a relationship. And at exactly two minutes before six, Diana keyed in the coordinates to the batcave, and stepped into the transporter, hopeful, but realistic about what might transpire.

* * *

He turned at the sound of the transporter, and nervously finger-combed his hair before she materialized. He chanced a quick glance at his reflection in the now darkened monitor, hoping that somehow the bruises that covered his features had magically disappeared. But they hadn't, and he resolved not to hide behind the mask of Batman. This was something he needed to do as Bruce Wayne.

The transport was complete and she stood before him. But he couldn't move. Suddenly his mouth was dry and words would not form into coherent sentences.

Diana smiled, and he was warmed by her glow. "Hello, Bruce. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I feel fine."

Silence.

To her credit, Diana was patient, not filling the stillness with useless chatter. Although any type of chatter would be a welcome relief to his sudden lack of vocal expression.

Diana placed her hand on his arm. "Bruce? Are you sure you are all right? Perhaps you should sit."

Bruce shook himself from his mental void. "Uh…no. I'm fine," he said, but sat down anyway, landing heavily in the leather chair.

Diana pulled up a chair and sat beside him. "Shall I get Alfred?"

"No. No, I'm fine, really. I just…." He paused, trying to gather his thoughts. "This was all so much easier when I replayed it in my mind."

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

Bruce nodded. "I want to apologize for before. I said some things that, at the time, I thought were for the best." He was a coward when he last spoke with her, only hours before he was abducted by Ra's al Ghul.

Diana looked away. "And now?"

"Now? Now I'm not so sure it was for the best."

Bruce felt Diana's hand slip into his. "Talia loved you," she said.

He sighed, knowing why Diana had broached this subject. He'd allowed himself the luxury of loving Talia. Diana was asking if he could, or would, allow himself to love again. "I know."

"She told me that you deserved to be loved. By someone who wouldn't hurt you like she did."

He looked at her, surprised. "She said that?"

Diana nodded.

"I wish things could have been different for her -- with her," he admitted.

Diana smiled. "I know."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do"

"I'm not sure where to go from here, Diana. I've never been very good at this."

"I know that, too."

"Then, what do you suggest?" He smirked.

Diana put her finger to her chin in mock thought. "Let me see…perhaps we can begin with a date."

"A date?"

"Yes. Isn't that what most men and women do to get to know each other?"

His smirk grew into a grin. "We already know each other."

"We know each other in a professional manner, and as friends. We do not know each other on an intimate level. We've never dated."

His grin was now a smile. "Then Diana, may I have the honor of escorting you to dinner? That is, when Alfred has given me a clean bill of health."

"Yes you may, Mr. Wayne. You certainly may."

The end.


End file.
